Cuando mi corazón decidió amarte
by Miyandy
Summary: Lo único que sabía eran tres cosas: Kakashi estaba muerto, yo perdí la memoria y Sasuke me besó y desapareció después. ¿Que secretos se esconden en mi memoria?. Cap. 16
1. Escapism

**¡Hola a todos! Traigo un nuevo fic sobre Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake n_n sé que soy así que no termino uno y empiezo otro; pero gracias al fic de "CaroHatake" y La canción «Escapism» de Antic Café fue que me llegó la inspiración.**

**Espero que así como lo voy contando (con emociones a flor de piel) lo disfruten, se aceptan sugerencias y seguiré con mi fic sobre Inuyasha… jejeje se acopló a unos ajustes y prometo alternar capítulos. Disfrútenlos y saludos a los lectores.**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

Capítulo #1: *ESCAPISM*

Sakura Haruno, una dulce chica peli rosa de 16 años… fuerte, inteligente, una kunoichi bastante respetada en su aldea, además de ser ninja médico, está bajo el entrenamiento de la mismísima 5ta. Hokage Tsunade-sama.

Ella, una ninja impresionante, se encontraba más que pasada de copas dentro de un pequeño pero respetable bar dentro de la aldea escondida entre las hojas; escuchando una canción que está por demás decir, le llegaba perfectamente al corazón.

**El motivo por el cual ya no soy feliz**

**Es porque una parte de mi corazón se rompió.**

**Aunque no pueda cambiar estos sentimientos; **

**Le diré ¡Hasta nunca! A los días de felicidad…**

**Desde hoy, estaré solo**

**Viviré sin tu sonrisa**

**¿Cómo puedo estar tan triste por algo tan estúpido?**

**¿Acaso has atacado mi razón de ser?**

**Ah, cada momento me siento peor… **

**Aunque no me dejare morir por eso **

**Ah, tengo que volver a empezar de cero.**

**Ah, tengo miedo**

**No sé qué es lo que debo hacer **

**Ah… creo que esto es el amor**

**Aun cuando ya nada es tan simple**

**Quiero reír, quiero reír a tu lado**

**Ya no tengo motivos para volver a sonreír otra vez**

**Estoy triste, apenado, quiero verte**

**Pero al recordarte, la tristeza se apodera de mí**

**En silencio, en silencio me deprimo**

**Siento como las lágrimas me sofocan**

**Quiero desaparecerme, morirme, volverme loco**

…

Parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, debido a los largos y amargos sollozos que su pecho soltó, pero continuó escuchando.

…

**Aquellos días en los que los dos pasábamos gratos momentos**

**No pudo haber sido todo una mentira y por eso me propuse**

**Que no me rendiría ante la soledad o la desolación**

**Pero soy un cobarde y decidí huir**

**Aun cuando ya nada es tan simple**

**Quiero reír, quiero reír a tu lado**

**Ya no tengo motivos para volver a sonreír otra vez**

**Estoy triste, apenado, quiero verte**

**Pero al recordarte, la tristeza se apodera de mí**

**En silencio, en silencio me deprimo**

**Siento como las ****lágrimas me sofocan**

**Quiero desaparecerme, morirme, volverme loco**

**Una vez más volviste a decirme las palabras de siempre:**

**Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, ¡TE AMO!**

**Este fue el lugar en el que nos conocimos**

**Estoy solo y deprimido.**

Nadie entendería el porqué una kunoichi que en apariencia tenía todo en su vida, estaba comenzando a deprimirse por una absurda canción, a estar sola y tratar de ahogarse las penas con sake, una bebida demasiado fuerte para una jovencita como lo era ella.

El joven que se encontraba atendiéndola, miró con demasiado asombro la manera de beber de la Haruno, pensando con certeza que esa sería su primera borrachera.

Sintió algo de pena por aquella joven oji verde tan desconocida para él y dejó de servirle sake con la excusa de que las botellas restantes serían para Tsunade-sama y que al día siguiente a primera hora iría Shizune por ellas.

Sakura medio entendió estas palabras; herida y casi inconsciente salió del bar tras pagarle al muchacho las tres botellas de sake que después se había arrepentido darle.

Afuera era una bella noche de otoño, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el causante de su dolor le dijo que se iría fuera de la aldea, convirtiéndose en un traidor ante los ojos escépticos de la joven.

Se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento dónde en solía entrenar con el ya casi extinto equipo 7.

Sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, una extraña manera de ver esa escena sin personajes; el paisaje cobró vida y la llevó a dónde sus recuerdos no podían dañarla, a un lugar dónde ella se recordaba sonriendo, feliz y… enamorada… enamorada de alguien que jamás la amó a ella y que la humilló hasta el cansancio… y fue entonces cuando lo vio allí, justo frente a ella, dándole la espalda… un hombre de cabellos grisáceos de unos 29 años aproximadamente miraba hacia el frente, en una pose que hizo que la chica se sonrojara sin saber por qué antes de caer desmayada.

Hola! que les parece esta nueva historia?

espero les agrade n_n es Kakashi-Sakura!

y se aceptan comentarios jejejeje

SALDOS! :D


	2. Sueños absurdos

**¡Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior n_n es una gran felicidad auqnue no lo crean jejeje y espero que este capitulo los entretenga... aprovechen! ahora que me inspiro XD  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAPITULO #2: *Sueños absurdos*

-SAKURA-

De pronto, me encontraba lo bastante normal que no estuve demasiado segura de exactamente cómo ocurrió.

Estaba recostada en mi cama de lo más cómoda, como siempre, pensando en cierto sobreviviente de clan Uchiha, aunque… ¡estaba de lo más feliz pensando en él! Cosa que de verdad me sorprendía de sobremanera, pues siempre que su nombre o su bastante conocido apellido aparecían dentro de mi cabeza, mis lágrimas salían casi a chorros por mis dos pequeños ojos verdes.

Aunque yo por fuera estaba más que radiante dentro de esa pequeña camita mía y con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja; algo dentro de mí se sentía como atrapada en una extraña pesadilla televisiva, en esas dónde el mundo es capaz de complacerte para después destrozarte el alma en diez mil pedacitos con tal de conseguir un poco más de audiencia.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar sobre este absurdo estado en el cual me encontraba sin algún motivo aparente, pues una seductora voz me llamó desde lo lejos:

-¡Vaya! Hasta que despertó mi princesa de ojos hermosos y perfectos.

Mi respiración se cortó por un instante, aunque no estoy segura a partir de qué momento éste absurdo pensamiento o vaga idea o lo que quiera que fuese se volvió mi realidad… y lo que más me desconcertaba y de sobremanera era el hecho de que aún y con estas cosas tan raras que hacían que mi mente se sintiera asqueada; mi inner no había aparecido aún. Aunque también le restaba algo de importancia por ello, pues las últimas semanas la había hecho callar con el sake.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto eh? Sabes perfectamente que detesto estar sin ti aunque sea por unos instantes de sueño.

Aunque no estaba tan segura como yo querría estarlo en esos momentos, mi cabeza tuvo una curiosa idea… y de pronto sentí cómo mi quijada pesaba extrañamente unos dos kilos y mis labios llegaron hasta el suelo, sorprendiéndome por esta extraña persona que me permitía ver su "mundo perfecto" pero que me asustaba demasiado, pues estaba más que consiente de que esta extraña aversión, era yo misma en un futuro incierto y algo abstracto.

Lo más extraño ocurrió justo después de eso, pues fue cómo si repentinamente tuviera el poder de salirme de mi propia mente y me pude ver "desde afuera", cómo en un espejo y me veía cómo hace años no había descubierto que era: bonita y feliz.

Y esa Sakura Haruno de pelo rosado y ojos verde acuoso (en este momento), era feliz, sonriente, radiante y se veía hermosa… abrazada de un verdadero sueño: Sasuke Uchiha. Uno de los mayores traidores de la aldea oculta entre las hojas que decidió por unos momentos olvidarse que existía un mundo además de su hermano Itachi y de la traición hacía su clan; y que además estaba abrazado de la peli rosa con una hermosa sortija de casado en su mano izquierda.

Bueno, esto era más que oficial, estaba asustada ¡y mucho!

De pronto, mientras esta cursi y melosa pareja se le ocurrió besarse cálidamente como un matrimonio que se juró amor eterno… una pequeña luz que salió no sé de dónde, desmoronó la escena, rompiendo en miles de fragmentos los pequeños momentos de felicidad que había sentido desde que nací.

Y estas fueron reemplazadas por unas duras y crueles imágenes, seguidas por las peores palabras que nadie me había dedicado jamás… que se resumieron en una pequeña frase, muy distinta a la que yo recordaba por supuesto y que sonaron aún más duras y frías que las originales:

-Sakura, yo no te amo.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y mis ojos estaban chorreando un liquido transparente que recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo desconocía y que me quemaban por completo las mejillas, los ojos y cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo que tocaban con su paso… simplemente estas pequeñas muestras de mi debilidad, me estaban destruyendo.

Tarde descubrí que todo esto no era más que un absurdo y tonto y muy lastimoso sueño y me acobarde lo suficiente como para creer que la realidad podría salvarme de este sufrimiento; así que eché a correr en dirección desconocida, mientras esa espantosa frase me seguía a donde fuera, taladrándome los oídos con la fuerza suficiente como para quemarme ahora por dentro: _-Sakura, yo no te amo._

Por más que yo intentara correr de ese lugar y por más que yo me tapara inútilmente los oídos para acallar este sufrimiento, no podía y la voz en mi cabeza gritó con más fuerza: _-Sakura, ¡yo no te amo!_

Fue entonces cuando con todas mis fuerzas lancé un grito fuerte, bastante desgarrador que incluso me aturdió durante unos segundos.

Mi piel estaba más que empapada en un completo sudor frío y sentí tantas náuseas como Kami me lo permitió, así que fui a encerrarme al baño, con mi cara dentro del retrete.

Tras unos 15 minutos, comprendí que estaba en mi casa… pero sin idea de cómo habría logrado llegar hasta allí aún tomando en cuenta de que hacía apenas algunos momentos estaba cayéndome de borracha por cierto campo de entrenamiento.

No le di mucha importancia al asunto y decidiendo que de todos modos el cómo o el cuándo me valía un completo rábano; me alisté para meterme a duchar, pues ni yo misma aguantaba la pinta que traía encima y agradecí que nadie me hubiera visto en ese estado… al menos nadie que yo supiera.

…

De pronto, en otro extremo del pequeño departamento de soltera que Sakura había adquirido hace algunos meses, un hombre de extraños y despeinados cabellos plateados, volteaba en dirección de la regadera y tras asegurarse que una figura delicada y bien cuidada estaba por lo demás segura; arqueó su único ojito visible y desde el alféizar de la ventana saltó hacía la obscuridad para no ser descubierto.

GRACIAS!

A los lectores que se ahn pasado por acá leyendo por curiosidad ^^ espero que les este gustándo esto.

A: wendolyne, yomitachan, tsukiyama natsuki y karina natsumi n_n por su comentario y por agreagar esta historia a sus favoritas n/n me sorprendio, pero me agradó y espero seguir dando lo mejor por su gusto y para su gusto.

BONITO INICIO DE SEMANA A TODOS!


	3. La razón de mi amor

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les siga gustándo esta curiosa historia y que no les moleste mucho leer sobre algunas canciones viejas que encontrarán dentro de este capítulo... no tienen por qué escucharlas, es solo que se me hizo más fácil escribir mientras las escuchaba, jejeje es como una referencia XD**

**¡Recuerden! Naruto y todo el mundo dentro de este maravilloso manga no me pertenece u_u es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto! y yo escribo por diversión... pero todo a su dueño y ni modo!  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAPÍTULO #3: *La razón de mi "amor"*

-Para este capítulo, la canción KINGSTON TOWN ayudo y no tanto por la letra… sino por el sonido-

A la mañana siguiente Sakura Haruno se encontró más que cansada y un poco refrescada por el baño de la noche anterior, y la pregunta seguí formulándose en su cabeza… ¿cómo rayos había llegado hasta su casa si estaba cayéndose de borracha?

El recuerdo de dicho peli plateado estaba medio borroso dentro de su mente y aunque aún la sonrojaba la idea de ver de esa manera tan… ¿sexy?... a su ex–sensei decidió que no era algo más que su efecto de la borrachera del día anterior.

El problema significaba un poco más que todas esas palabras juntas, pues si no había llegado sola (y sabía que eso era más imposible que haberse enamorado repentinamente de Naruto), entonces… ¡¿acaso alguien la había visto?

La aturdida mente de Sakura estaba hecha jirones… estaba más que revuelta intentando "reconstruir" los hechos de la noche anterior.

No estaba segura de si realmente había visto a Kakashi-sensei y tampoco de haber sido capaz de llegar a su casa por sus propios pies… pues su cuerpo hecho polvo le confirmaba la verdad… estaba "cruda"(*)

No pudo pensar más, pues el Sr. retrete requería de una charla con Sakura de la que no se pudo salvar y que la mantuvo entretenida el resto de la mañana.

Después eso la joven peli rosa se dio una ducha rápida y cómo eso de la una de la tarde se dispuso a medio comer algo, bastante consciente de que lo poco que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca, debía ser algo despacio por así decirlo, pues el baño fue la última cosa que hizo que permaneciera encerrada en un cuarto blanco que le hiciera recordar todos los síntomas del día siguiente de su borrachera.

Después de estar media hora discutiendo consigo misma sobre si debía o no comer despacio y tratar de que su cara ya no se pusiera verde mientras sentía el sabor de la comida en su boca; Sakura dejó todo de lado y decidió salir a caminar y pasar esa hermosa tarde de domingo fuera de su casa… después de todo, ya se había perdido la mañana entera y no deseaba estar más tiempo encerrada.

En el instante que los rayos de Sol tocaron su rosto, se sintió un poco mal y el dolor de cabeza que había aplacado con medicamento regresó con un poco más de intensidad.

Se fue caminando hasta el campo de entrenamiento de la noche anterior y con botella de agua en mano se sentó en el campo para observar pasar el tiempo en el cielo, miró las nubes sin identificar nada especial entre ellas y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por la brisa del viento…

*KAKASHI*

A pesar de ser una extrañeza que NADIE debía saber y que por el contrario todos podrían haberse ido de espaldas y sacar lo ojos como platos, no era mentira… estaba sonriendo.

Por primera vez desde que Sasuke traicionó a la aldea… Kakashi Hatake estaba sonriendo, y no por cualquier cosa… sino por Sakura Haruno; lo cual hacía que cualquier persona que se enterara sufriera de una abertura de boca poco más inusual a lo que estaban acostumbradas con el joven de cabellos plateados bastante peculiares.

¡Pero así era! Y eso hacía que se ensanchara aún más su sonrisa… una que habría hecho que hasta Tsunade-sama se hubiera desmayado de lo hermosa que era… de no ser que ese malvada máscara que Kakashi llevaba siempre, estorbara de sobremanera.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo ni cuándo… pero tan sólo ver que esa pequeña peli rosa se desmayaba mientras dejaba de observar a la luna, me hizo sentir algo de temor.

¡No sé qué se le habrá cruzado por su cabezota a Sakura, pero era algo sorprendente verla TAN borracha! Ese sin duda es un acto que jamás en mi vida voy a olvidar… aunque claro que… era demasiado lindo el recuerdo para olvidarlo.

Ejem… un momento… ¿acaso acabo de describir un recuerdo como… _lindo_?... Definitivamente se me acababa de zafar un tornillo muy grande y de seguro era uno demasiado importante, puesto que estaba pensando en cosas _lindas_ y peor aún que eso… estaba pensando en mi ex-alumna que era menor que yo por más de diez años.

Ahora un tonto sonrojo llenó mi cara… cómo si eso fuera algo un poco más conveniente… pero debía irme a un lugar tranquilo, antes de que Gay me viera y se le ocurriera alguna de sus estupideces de la tarde.

Comencé a correr y brincar sobre las ramas de los árboles dirigiéndome a ninguna parte en especial; pero conforme fui adelantándome, mi corazón me pidió casi a gritos que me dirigiera al campo de entrenamiento de ayer… justo antes de ver a Sakura.

Estuve a punto de razonar el por qué pero una voz bastante conocida y molesta me hizo apresurarme allí a gran velocidad.

-¡KAKASHI!

Genial… lo que me faltaba… Gay me está buscando para otra de sus cosas.

Decidí esconderme entre los árboles cuando llegué a ese lugar, pues Gay me había perdido la vista durante unos segundos y no esperaba que esto se mantuviera sí por mucho más tiempo, pero tampoco quería estarle siguiendo el juego a ese bobo con tal de verlo "feliz".

En realidad… creo que la frase más adecuada para dicho personaje sería: "verlo en una de sus ridículas poses irradiando felicidad"… la sola idea hizo rodar sobre mi nuca una gotita y suspirar esperando no llegar a ese extremo.

Después de 20 minutos (los cuales casi me duermo… ¡no es posible que ese tonto sea tan molesto!) Gay se encontró a una joven demasiado guapo que para su mala suerte se encontraba sola y se fueron juntos. Puaj.

Después salí con cuidado de mi escondite… y esperé un poco, pues sería cuestión de segundos que la chica se aburriera de él para salir despavorida y que de nuevo me buscase… pero por alguna retorcida razón eso jamás sucedió y suspiré aliviado.

Al darme la vuelta, encontré a la razón de mi sonrisa… provocándome otra aún más grande, cargada de un sonrojo que si bien no dejaba mi cara como un tomate, sí la dejaba a pocos grados cerca de eso.

Sakura Haruno… incluso nombrarla con el pensamiento me hacía estremecerme… pero me hacía profundamente feliz; tontamente le sonreí al aire, pues ella estaba boca arriba con los brazos extendidos a sus costados, como intentando hacer un ángel de pasto… pero con una expresión muy dulce y serena en su rostro, sonriendo por alguna cosa que yo me moría de ganas por saber.

Y de pronto lo comprendí de golpe… mi corazón latió intensamente rápido y mi cara ahora estaba más roja que el atuendo de la kunoichi… mis latidos eran tan fuertes que bien pudieron haber servido de tambores en esos momentos… la sangre parecía que bailaba dentro de mi cuerpo al compás de una música antigua y cursi (-Dancing queen- jejeje n_n) por el sólo hecho de verla ahí recostada tan tranquila y tan increíblemente hermosa que no pude evitarlo.

-Te Amo Sakura Haruno

Dije en voz tan baja que dudo que ella me haya escuchado, pero no por eso dejé de mirarla descansar.

* * *

PD: A aquella personita, le respondo su duda (sorry muy mala para recordar nombres Un_n) sí! era ESCAPISM - Antic Cafe.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen, las que comentan, a las que les agrada y en general a quienes leen por curiosidad gracias!

(*) De seguro vieron este símbolito dentro del capítulo... bueno esto es para aquellos que la palabra "cruda" no se encuentra en su vocabulario... mmm no sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero ese es el nombre que en México le conozco a los síntomas del día siguiente de la borrachera. XD Pues si tienen alguna duda sobre algunas frases mexicanas o palabras "raras" que estaré escribiéndo, no duden en preguntar. Ayudaré lo más posible ^^

SALUDOS! Espero que sigan leyendo, comentando o preguntándo sobre el fic. n_n


	4. El plan de conquista de Kakashisensei

**¡Hola a todos! Por ahora no digo mucho, salvo que lean y comenten ;D**

**Naruto y los personajes dentro de ese maravilloso manga no me pertenecen u_u son propiedad de Mashasi Kishimoto y yo sólo escribo este fic por diversión.  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAPÍTULO #4: *El plan de conquista de Kakashi-sensei*

*KAKASHI*

¡Por Kami!

¿Pero qué rayos acabo de decir?...

En mi mente se reformuló el acto que acababa de hacer apenas unos minutos y me puse tan colorado que incluso comencé a sofocarme; toda mi inquietud personal hizo que ella comenzará a hacer gestos raros y en el suelo comenzó a moverse de manera inquietante, así que como buen cobarde, desaparecí de su vista.

Me sentía tan mal por haberla despertado de una manera poco caballerosa que me enojé conmigo mismo y de pronto ella se levantó poco a poco, frotó delicadamente sus dulces ojos verdes, mientras yo me volvía completamente loco por ella.

¿Acaso se podía llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte desde el principio? No estaba realmente seguro de si eso era algo sano o si por el contrario estaba completamente cuerdo con respecto a la pregunta que acababa de formularse en mi cabeza, pero no me importó, su belleza era mucho más grande que cualquier otra duda que se pudo recrear en mi cabeza en esos momentos.

Aunque el miedo a que me viera al despertar despejó todo sentimiento de bochorno, debo admitir que verla "recién levantada" generó dentro de mí una oleada de ternura y de una u otra manera volvió a hacerme sonrojar, aunque sin tanta intensidad como antes. ¡Vaya que Sakura podía ser tierna!

Debajo de esa cara de reclamo con la que siempre mira a Naruto, creí que eso sería completamente imposible, pero lo extraordinario era justamente eso, que ella siempre se mostraba bastante impredecible y eso sin darme cuenta era algo que hizo que llegará a mí corazón justo cuando menos lo esperaba.

-Kakashi-sensei…

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, pues ella había susurrado dulcemente mi nombre cuando despertó. E hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de sobremanera y tuve que salir huyendo de ese lugar, antes de que ella me oyera… pues no estaba seguro de si realmente podría llegar a verme como algo más que su ex-sensei de 29 años que quiere aprovecharse de ella.

Una estúpida imagen se formó dentro de mi cabeza y vaya que me sentí mucho peor al reconocer que en ella había algo de cierto… yo era mayor que ella… seguramente me verían como el ogro que intenta que la joven y bella doncella se enamore, no sin antes quitarle lo más preciado para ella.

¡Eso era tan absurdo!... y tan cierto al mismo tiempo, que me hizo sentirme mil veces peor.

En cuestión de minutos llegué a mi departamento y el entrar un pequeño murmullo me hizo sentirme menos solo.

-Hola Pakkun.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Tan temprano en casa? Creí que estarías entrenando por algún lado o leyendo tu pequeño libro naranja en algún lugar debajo de un árbol… el día está realmente estupendo como para estar aquí metido.

Kakashi no respondió de inmediato, pues estaba pensando en Haruno dormir, pues Pakkun se la recordó al mencionar el bello día de hoy.

-¿Sabes Pakkun? Tienes suerte de ser sólo un perro y no tener que enamorarte- le respondió Kakashi después de unos largos minutos.

Ahora, fue él quien no obtuvo respuesta de inmediato, pues pensó que con ese sarcástico comentario Pakkun comenzaría a gritar sobre que era absurdo tomarlo en cuenta como sólo una mascota, puesto que era uno de sus amigos desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Pero al no escuchar "ladrido" alguno, decidió alzar la cabeza en dirección al perro y se encontró con una cara nada habitual en Pakkun.

Él tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos, como si se los hubieran estirado y su pequeño hocico estaba abierto de tal manera que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Kakashi se le quedó mirando unos segundos y después de que el perro no vio ninguna vacilación o tono de broma en el rostro de su amigo, se desmayó.

El peli plateado se quedó muy sorprendido, pero como era su costumbre no lo demostró, más sin embargo recostó a su amigo en su pequeña camita y se dirigió a su dormitorio, sentándose en la orilla de su cama junto a la ventana y por primera vez se dispuso a mirar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, observó a los habitantes que no eran ninjas seguir su cómoda vida de una manera que casi los envidiaba.

Mientras hacía esto, se le cruzaron algunas frases y acciones en su cabeza… ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Enamorarse de su joven alumna no le hizo ninguna gracia y lo dejó en un extraño caso de vulnerabilidad el descubrirse enamorado de la joven desde hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta.

-Ah- suspiró –si tan solo hubiera una forma de hacerle ver que la amo…

Pero muchas incógnitas estaban dentro de su cerebro, martillándole el cráneo, como si sus ideas quisieran salir de su cabeza y posarse delante suyo, para hacerle entrar en razón y darle una pequeña esperanza para enamorar a Sakura.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que él realmente se sentía enamorado… ¿pero por qué precisamente Sakura? ¡Habiendo tantas mujeres en la aldea tenía que enamorarse precisamente de ella! Parecía un plan bastante retorcido del destino…

-¡Eso es!- gritó… sin importarle asustar al pobre Pakkun que seguía medio desmayado- un _plan_ eso era justo lo que necesito… hacer que Sakura _se_ _enamore de mí_.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó debajo de la máscara del ninja que copia y con una adrenalina recién encontrada en su cuerpo tomó unos cuantos pergaminos y un pincel y se dispuso a escribir.

Pakkun medio atontado se dirigió a la habitación de Kakashi y al verlo tan entusiasmado se asustó un poco, pues era bastante inusual en su amigo que mostrara tanta euforia por algo… aunque… ¿acaso era _alegría_?... estaba bastante confundido, pero se inclinó a los pergaminos que su amigo tenía en las manos y leyó con voz clara…

"Plan de conquista de Kakashi"

Pakkun soltó un gemido de asombro… ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Siempre se había preguntado por qué el peli plateado con ese porte de "galán" se encontraba solo, pero él le había dicho que simplemente no había encontrado a nadie que valiera la pena y que pensaba que jamás llegaría; pero eso no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

El Kakashi que estaba frente a sus ojos era completamente diferente… estaba más que sonriente, estaba que no cabía en sí mismo debido a una emoción bastante extraña y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando… aunque seguía sonriendo… ante los ojos del pequeño perro, ese joven hombre estaba completamente desquiciado; pero lo dejó continuar con su labor y se alejó… con el presentimiento en mente de que todo esto iba a resultar bastante desastroso.

-¡Listo!- gritó triunfante el ninja. Se miró en el espejo, comprobando que estaba todo correctamente listo en su atuendo y cuando la imagen que le devolvía ese pequeño artefacto le gustó demasiado, salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, dónde esperaba ver de nuevo a su pequeña peli rosa…

TÁCTICA 1.- "HACERME SU AMIGO E INVITARLA A SALIR"

Pensaba mientras corría a ese improvisado encuentro.

* * *

**Hola! espero tener al menos una critica constructiva sobre este pequeño e improvisado comportamiento de Kakashi... tranquilos! pues no va a ser una conducta permanente en él, pues no pretendo cambiarle la personalidad; pero se me ocurrió que creyó tanto en su locura que debía hacerla un poco más creible n_n**

**Espero no se hayan impacientado por la demora y de nuevo un enorme saludo a todos aquellos que siguen este fic ^^.**

**Que opinan? exageré demasiado con el sentimiento de Kakashi? creo que iba a corde tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que lo hacian sentirse así. Jo! pero de todos modos quisiera su opinion y repito, no le cambiaré la personalidad al personaje... NUNCA LO HARÍA! así lo amo XD **


	5. Los consejos de Pakkun

**¡Hola a todos! Les pido una disculpa por estarme atrasando, no tengo un día u hora fijos para publicar el fic, pero espero que les siga gustando.  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAPÍTULO #5: *Los consejos de Pakkun*

Pakkun estuvo demasiado asustado y más que sorprendido al ver la reacción de su buen amigo Kakashi Hatake y estaba de más decir que estaba por completo seguro de que todo esto estaría completamente mal si llegaba a esa cita; no estaba seguro de con quién sería, pero sabía a dónde iría, así que se le adelantó lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que Kakashi llegara con su chica misteriosa, Pakkun se le fue encima derribándolo del árbol dónde vigilaba a una joven. Esto causó que Kakashi se diera un golpazo en la cabeza y quedó un poco inconsciente.

Pakkun (como pudo) arrastró a Kakashi hasta su casa y ya sin aire a causa de la fatiga, decidió dejarlo en el piso y tomar aire… minutos más tarde cuando Kakashi volvió en sí, Pakkun estaba profundamente dormido.

*KAKASHI*

Desperté de pronto con un espantoso dolor de cabeza… no sabía en dónde estaba y hasta llegué a pensar que un equipo enemigo me había secuestrado para obtener de mí información sobre la aldea…

Comenzaba a trabajar mi cerebro para escapar de ahí (pues no me movía muy rápido debido a que me dolía misteriosamente la cabeza), cuando escuché a lo lejos cómo algo se movía; me quedé quieto simulando que dormía para poder escuchar los posibles planes, pero una voz algo mmm "bajita" me asustó.

-¿Kakashi estás despierto?

Abrí los ojos de golpe… ¡Pakkun, qué perro tan listo! Me encontró y vino a rescatarme…

-Pakkun, cuida que los enemigos no te descubran- le dije entre susurros –y cuando estemos seguros atacaremos este lugar para evitar más posibles secuestros.

…

No sé por qué, tal vez era el pánico que era más legible en su mirada que en el resto de su perruno ser, pero no contestó nada, ni siquiera se movió… nos miramos alrededor de unos cinco minutos y una gotita empezaba a resbalar por mi nuca cuando, por fin algo hizo… que de haber estado de pie, habría hecho que me cayera al suelo.

-Ja ja ja ja ja

No logré entender el motivo de su risa, pero esperé a que se calmara para poder preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-Kakashi, no estás secuestrado si eso es lo que piensas… al contrario, estás en tu casa, en el suelo… tuve que golpearte para que no asistieras a esa "cita" que según tú ibas a tener, al menos no con esa mentalidad con la que ibas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Pakkun?

-¡Por favor Kakashi! Bien que lo sabes, no tienes 16 años, sino 29. ¿No crees que es hora de que si te has enamorado por primera vez, busques que ella te ame como lo hacen los adultos?

-¿Cómo lo hacen los adultos?

Creo que fue bastante tonto de mi parte repetir la pregunta de Pakkun, pero era la primera vez que realmente se le ocurría decir algo bastante más que fuera de lo común, incluso para un sujeto como lo era él.

Jamás me había planteado la posibilidad de poderme enamorar… un tipo cómo yo… un ninja de élite, un fan del libro de Jiraiya-sama… ¿Qué iba a saber yo de enamorar a las mujeres sí nunca me había enamorado?

Pakkun debió haber entendido mi indecisión y sobretodo mi inexperiencia en ese tema; pues comenzó a decir:

-Un hombre enamora a una mujer siéndole indiferente… tratándola bien y causándole mucha curiosidad, llamando su atención siempre que se pude… teniéndola presente que ellas son quien deben buscarnos, acercarse a nosotros, ellas son las que dan el primer paso, jamás digas tú primero tus sentimientos.

Me quedé un poco anonadado… estaba seguro de que esos consejos los había sacado de Gay, pero tampoco quería verme como un enamoradizo tonto, quería que Sakura se fijara en mí así como yo lo hacía con ella… pero ¿así?. La verdad no estaba para nada seguro de si así debían ser las cosas, pero no tenía mucha opción… no sabía cómo reaccionar y menos que hacer, así que decidí hacerle caso.

-(toc, toc, toc,) ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Está usted ahí? Soy Sakura, por favor ábrame la puerta, sólo quiero sabe cómo se encuentra.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza al escuchar esa encantadora y dulce voz pronunciar mi nombre, llamando a mi puerta, podía sentir su preocupación… ¡POR MI! … estaba sumamente nervioso, pero estaba seguro de que era hora de echar a andar el plan.

* * *

**Una cosita a todos... sé que son capítulos muy cortos, eso posiblemente logre algún día que se pierda el interés... ¿podrían tenerme un poquito de paciencia? Espero poder hacerlos más largos de ahora en adelante n_n SALUDOS!**


	6. ¿Qué pasó?

**¡Hola a todos! He llegado con este nuevo capítulo del fic... que está un poco más largo que los demás... espero que les agrade. Disfrútenlo y saludos a los lectores.**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #6: ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura Haruno… una hermosa kunoichi de 16 años se encuentra en casa de Kakashi Hatake, un poderoso ninja de elite de 29 años que jamás en su vida había experimentado la idea del amor… era "mejor" que su ex-alumna en todos los aspectos… era más grande, con mayores habilidades… tal vez eran bastante iguales en fuerza y habilidad, pero los años de Kakashi no habían pasado en vano y él tenía una experiencia bastante más avanzada que la de Sakura, sus técnicas solían ser bastante precisas y su manera de reaccionar ante las dificultades era por ende mucho más rápido; pero la única cosa en la que Kakashi jamás pidió ser comparado… ha sido sin lugar a dudas, la única en la cual hasta el descerebrado de Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más idiota de la aldea le ganaba en experiencia… el muy odiado, esperado y a veces ansiado «amor».

Estaba por demás nervioso y no sabía qué hacer… así que cometió el error más grande de toda su vida… se hizo un clon de Pakkun y Gay… por demás bastante "barato" por decirlo de algún modo.

*KAKASHI*

Estaba demasiado nervioso y creo que elegí justamente ese momento para comportarme como el completo idiota que soy… porque lo único que he recordado del día de hoy es a Sakura diciéndome que no quería volver a verme en su vida nunca más… si acaso quieren criticarme, déjenme decirle cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Sakura Haruno llegó hasta mi puerta, cuándo decidí escuchar a Pakkun y a sus locas ideas sobre cómo enamorar a las chicas… mientras yo me ponía más tembloroso que una gelatina, detrás de la puerta escuché decirle esto:

-(toc, toc, toc,) ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Está usted ahí? Soy Sakura, por favor ábrame la puerta, sólo quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

De pronto sentí la mirada de Pakkun sobre mi rostro, no sé qué cara tendría en ese momento, porque fue a mojar un paño y cómo pudo lo arrojó a mi rostro.

-Kakashi, ¿la vas a recibir o quieres que lo haga yo?- dijo Pakkun algo desganado.

-¡No! Déjalo así, yo abro.

A trompicones salí en dirección a la puerta y antes de que la peli rosa volviera a gritar mi nombre me arreglé el cabello y me quité la parte de arriba de mi vestimenta, dejando al descubierto mis pectorales y brazos… aspiré con fuerza y le abrí… la imagen de su rostro me hizo sentir en las nubes.

-Ah, ¡Kakashi-sensei! Qué bueno que está…-miró mi torso descubierto- ¡oh lo lamento! –dijo mientras su cara se tornaba color rojo intenso se volteaba a otro lado- no quise despertarlo ni siquiera incomodarlo… es que lo vi hace rato caer estrepitosamente por una rama y pensé en venir a ayudarlo… después de todo, usted fue mi maestro y me ayudó mucho.

Su sonrojo aún no pasaba y evitaba a toda costa mirar en mi dirección… estaba aún más hermosa y un poco de aire de fuera jugueteó con su rosado cabello, haciendo la escena como salida de una película.

Y terminé siendo el criminal que acaba con una hermosa escena romántica…

-Sakurita… Sakurita… -le dije en un tono que hasta Pakkun desaprobó- no debes sentir vergüenza por verme así… es decir, ¿hace cuánto que nos conocemos? No es necesario sentir vergüenza por un ex-sensei, además- dije en un tono seductor y acercándome a ella- no me digas que no has pensado en mí… desnudo…

-Ka… ¿Ka… Kakashi-sensei?... ¿se encuentra bien?- me dijo mientras su cara comenzaba a brillar de color rojo intenso.

-Claro mi joven ex-alumna… estoy de maravilla… ¿acaso no puedes verme?- y después de esa frase, tomé su mano derecha e hice que recorriera poco a poco y centímetro a centímetro mi torso desnudo.

Ella suspiró un poco y se dejó guiar por mí… su sonrojo se bajó de pronto y un gemido salió de su boca… agachó la cabeza y su gemido se volvió sollozo… de golpe soltó mi mano y me pegó una tremenda cachetada que me hizo girar la cara debido a la fuerza… no sé cómo no me tiró al suelo.

-¡Está bien!... sí no quería decírmelo, se hubiese quedado callado o me debió contestar que ese no era asunto mío… pero ¿para qué el sarcasmo?... tiene razón, soy su ex-alumna y su vida no debe importarme en lo más mínimo… no debió hacerme recordad a Sasuke Uchiha de esa manera…

Durante unos segundos me quedé mudo… tratando de entender qué demonios acababa de hacer justo ahora… pero mi cerebro se movió lo más lento que pudo y no le dije nada.

-Jamás creí que usted me recordara tan fríamente el hecho de que él se ha ido de mi vida… y mucho menos que estaba más interesado en matar a su hermano que en el amor que yo sentía por él…- levantó su rostro y sus ojos furiosos y llenos de lágrimas me miraron con dureza- Kakashi Hatake… ¡No quiero volver a verlo en mí vida!

…

Me quedé como estúpido mirando cómo había herido a mi pequeña aprendiz… a una de mis amigas… a la mujer que amaba… la vi dar media vuelta y cerrar de un portazo… escuché sus sollozos durante unos minutos… hasta que la dejé de oír, pues ya estaba bastante lejos.

…

*SAKURA*

Mis lágrimas no pudieron salir más aprisa porque si no habría inundado la aldea oculta entre las hojas… jamás pensé que Kakashi-sensei me lastimaría de este modo.

Fue una enorme sorpresa encontrarlo semi-desnudo al llegar a su casa y yo tuve la culpa al llegar sin avisar… aún su atrevimiento de hacerme tocar sus pectorales fue algo nuevo… ¡jamás había sentido tal cosa! Y estaba hasta cierto punto extasiada por el acto… pero si en ese momento el nombre de Sasuke no hubiera cruzado mi mente, jamás habría visto la crudeza de las acciones de Kakashi-sen… Kakashi-baka.

Demostrarme de ese modo que eso es lo que Sasuke hizo conmigo fue lo peor que jamás nadie hizo… ¡nunca más se lo voy a perdonar!

*NARRADOR*

Después de eso, Sakura se sentía bastante amargada, triste y sentía un enorme agujero dentro de su pecho donde se supone estaba su corazón… no quiso escuchar su proprio llanto y se dirigió al único lugar seguro que conocía… un bar… dónde se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo buscando alejarse de su realidad y de su tristeza.

…

Kakashi se vistió y decidió buscarla por toda la aldea… tratando de disculparse por su actitud y al mismo tiempo intentando entender en qué momento su idea se movió de lugar y se fue al punto dónde la hizo llorar.

La buscó al principio en su casa, fue a ver a Naruto, Kiba, Lee y después con Tsunade-sama… pero nadie le supo dar razón de ella… después recordó que ella se la pasó de borrachera en un bar para olvidar a Sasuke, así que fue directamente para allá a buscarla.

Después de unos minutos llegó (puesto que corrió para no perder tiempo), y ahí fue donde la vio… Sakura Haruno, una kunoichi joven y de cabello color rosa estaba completamente borracha y bailando encima de una mesa al ritmo de una música demasiado vulgar… y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa…

*KAKASHI*

Salté sobre la mesa y le puse mi chaleco a la joven… a quién abracé con fuerza para que no pudiera soltarse de mi agarre y me dispuse a sacarla de ese lugar a llevármela a su casa…

-Suéltame, déjame divertirme… baka…

Y con muy poca fuerza intentó separarme de ella y al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano… se dejó llevar.

Al llegar a su pequeña casa, la metí a la ducha de agua fría, y cuando reaccionó la dejé sola para que se cambiase…

Ya lista se acercó hacia mí y de su sala me llevó a su recámara… se acunó en mis brazos y me pidió que no la dejara sola… así lo hice y cumplí uno de mis más grandes sueños sin casi notarlo… la pequeña se durmió en mis brazos sin pronunciar una palabra y yo me quedaré velando sus sueños… hasta que amanezca.

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios :D**

**:Miyandy:**


	7. Una ternura que jamás conocí

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento tanto la demora y que no haya agradecido sus reviws!**

**:D estoy emocionadisima por las cosas que me escriben! n_n pero hoy este cap. es corto y espero que ustedes me den su opinión, TODO! lo que quieran decirme... y si tienen sugerencias del fic :D para ver si quieren algún cambio T^T GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESCRIBIR Y A TODOS POR LEER! n_n Se les quiere un montonazo! n_n  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #7: Una ternura que jamás conocí

*SAKURA*

Algo tarde… pero esta mañana me di cuenta que despertaba en los brazos de un hermoso hombre de cabellos raros y grisáceos… aunque, eso no fue lo que más me impactó, sino que los fuertes y protectores brazos de este ángel tan divino me encerraban hacia su hermosa postura… me temo que estaba algo incómodo, pero me quedé anonadada con su hermosa figura, que aunque no lo esperaba, me derritió en una sonrisa.

Este joven tan bello se despertó y noté un sonrojo en sus mejillas que hacía aun más bella la imagen; gran sorpresa me llevé al darme cuenta que este Adonis era en realidad Kakashi Hatake.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!- le grité por el asombro- ¿qué hace usted aquí? (o.o)

Con su calma tan habitual y nada sospechosa me sonrió de una manera… _sensual_… y me hizo sonrojar intensamente.

Él me tomó por la barbilla y en un dulce movimiento me acercó a su rostro… en ese momento mi corazón dejó de palpitar e inició dentro de mi pecho un maratón de tal velocidad que me dolió un poco y justo cuando su aliento estaba rosando al mío dijo:

-Sakura, disculpa si en algún momento te he ofendido… no quise hacer que recordaras a Sasuke y mucho menos que él despreció el amor de una joven tan hermosa como lo eres tú… es sólo que he estado tratando de decirte algo con mi actitud…

Estaba yo tan atontada, pendiente de su aliento y sintiendo como mi cerebro necesitaba que mi cuerpo hiciera conexión con él y después que necesitaba oxigeno que no me di cuenta de lo que realmente me estaba diciendo… pero lo dejé continuar, me dejé llevar en este momento tan sensual y _prohibido_ que estaba viviendo con mi ex-sensei.

-… Tal vez no he sabido expresar esto con claridad… no he sabido cómo, además… es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así… pero antes de seguir dime, ¿por qué pensaste en Sasuke cuando te hice tocarme?

Un crujido atravesó mi pecho… un golpe bajo, demasiado bajo… y no quería responderle… realmente no quería…

-Escuche sensei… es aún muy temprano para malas noticias, lamento haberle gritado de esa forma ayer… aunque he de admitirle que me trajo malos recuerdos, unos que no quisiera recordar en estos momentos… ¿qué le parece si me doy una ducha, me alisto y salimos a dar una vuelta? ¡Hoy es un día hermoso y no quiero estar encerrada!

*KAKASHI*

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza…

-¿U… una… una cita dices?

-¡Claro! Una cita con mi sensei, ¿qué le parece?

Me sonrió de tal manera que no pude resistirme y le dije el sí más rápido de mi vida… me quedé prendado a su hermosa sonrisa y me dejó en su habitación, mientras ella estaba lista.

Una curiosidad como nunca me inundó… mi alumna… _desnuda_… mi mente fantaseó hoy más que nunca y yo no se lo impedí… de pronto su grito me alivió algo más que el alma…

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¿KAKASHI-SENSEI ESTA AHÍ?

-Sí Sakura.

-¿Disculpe, me podría pasar una toalla?

Mi _emoción _se hizo evidente al fantasearla sin ropa… y con rapidez y sutileza para que no notara mi situación le di una toalla… ella seguía con su pijama y a mi mí cara se puso roja de vergüenza… dejó la puerta abierta y yo me quedé admirando su figura… su belleza… sus curvas… su piel blanquecina desnuda…

Estaba extasiado, jamás había visto semejante belleza y menos en una mujer menor… mi excitación fue demasiado evidente y en mi mente entro una enorme necesidad de poseerla a como diera lugar… y no pude más…

*SAKURA*

Salí de mi baño y no encontré a Kakashi por ningún lado… creí que él había desistido de sus planes y estuve a punto de soltarme a llorar… pero en mi cama había una nota… que decía.

"_Cerezo… decidí cambiarme, espero que no te moleste… te espero en mi casa cuando estés lista e iremos adónde tú quieras. KAKASHI" _

* * *

hatake-katia, jessy moon 15, konatta, Tsukiyama Natsuki, Chiharu Natsumi GRACIAS A TODOS! ;D


	8. Juntos por primera vez

**¡Hola a todos!Este es un capítulo más largo y espero que lo disfruten, porque yo babeé sobre mi teclado escribiendolo XD n_n y quiero que me den su opinión.**

**Y de nuevo agradeciéndo a todos los lectores del fic ^^ ! y pues... esto es un poco fuerte... aún no es lemon, pero si quiero advertir a los menores de edad... cuidado con el fic.  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #8: Juntos por primera vez

*SAKURA*

Esto fue lo más extraño que jamás había pasado en mi vida… no sólo mi sensei me había visto borracha, sino que se quedó a dormir en mi casa ¡conmigo! Sin contar que ahora tendríamos una… ¿cita?... esto era de lo más raro. Aunque hubiese sido más disfrutable si el tema no fuera… Sasuke Uchiha… (¬¬).

Sin embargo decidí arreglarme de una manera especial… el hecho de que estaba triste por el menor de los Uchica no iba a permitir que yo dejara de ser alguien bella y mucho menos iba a ir como siempre a una "CITA" con Kakashi-sensei.

Seguía sin ropa y mojada, así que encendí la radio mientras me arreglaba y una canción comenzó a sonar... una que me agujeró el corazón de nuevo…

[Esta canción se llama ALONE y es de ANTIC CAFÉ, no la he oído en sí bien, bien… aunque leí la traducción y es la que pongo.]

"_¿Cuánto hace que vivo con esta sensación de soledad?_

_¿Cuánto hace que siento la distancia?_

_Siempre he estado esperando el amor de todos_

_Tenía esperanzas, pero nadie me tendía su mano_

_Vivo solo, canto solo_

_Siempre he vivido así_

_La amabilidad que se desbordaba, ahora ya no viene de mí._

_Estoy solo en esta soledad._

_¿Desde cuándo me he acostumbrado a fingir la sonrisa?_

_¿Desde cuándo he perdido mi auténtica sonrisa?_

_Solo puedo tratar de ser fuerte, no puedo ser amable_

_Tiemblo porque me falta amor_

_Como si todo se separara de mí_

_La posición que marca la felicidad en el reloj me dejó atrás_

_Y al final, todo se vino abajo_

_Os escribo esta inmadura canción_

_Que tan importante es para mí_

_Dejando de lado a un mañana que desaparece en el cielo_

_Ese cielo era tan azul_

_Era tan deslumbrante que no podía verlo_

_La voz que no te alcanzó pierde el amor_

_Vivo solo, canto solo_

_Siempre he vivido así_

_La amabilidad que se desbordaba, ahora ya no viene de mí._

_Desentiéndete de todo por un día_."

La canción llegó en un momento inoportuno y un dolor muy grande atravesó mi corazón, pero no era momento para llorar, aunque estaba muy deshecha y tan sólo tomé una almohada muy cerca de mi boca y lista comencé a gritar hasta que me faltó el aire.

Aunque no me desmayé, la verdad es que terminé bastante mareada; pero me sequé el cuerpo y me unte crema con un aroma a fresas por todas partes, después me sequé el cabello y me coloqué mi ropa interior blanca.

Era una ocasión un poco especial, así que jalé dos pequeños mechones de mi cabello y los hice para atrás y los sujete con pasadores en forma de flor de cerezo, que Naruto me regaló en mi último cumpleaños; saqué una falda corta de color verde agua y una blusita blanca de manga larga con un escote algo pronunciado que se anudaba por detrás y unos zapatos bajos con listones que me llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos.

Para mi rosto, me coloqué un poco de maquillaje líquido de un tono bastante parecido a mi piel y me puse un poco de rímel en las pestañas.

Después de todo eso, me fui a desayunar un poco, pues aunque íbamos a comer algo, supuse que primero tendríamos una larga charla… me cepillé los dientes y miré el reloj de la cocina algo angustiada… (O_O) ¡Impartí récord! Estuve lista en tan sólo 20 minutos… y no pude más, los nervios eran más que evidentes, pero ya era hora… debía ir a ver a Kakashi-sensei.

Salí de mi casa y directamente hacía la de él… lo hice lo más lento posible pero ni eso evitó que llegara… toqué la puerta y tras unos minutos salió… al principio me quedé muda, pues creí que me había equivocado, pero su cabello tan raro y con ese estilo tan suyo… era inevitable, era Kakashi Hatake… ¡y sin su máscara! (autora: O babababababaaaaa!)

*KAKASHI*

Me sentía un poco abochornado… esperaba que ella estuviera al natural y con su ropa color rojo de siempre… pero al verla llegar por mi ventana y tan hermosa como nunca, decidí quitarme la máscara y dejar al descubierto mi rostro… aunque sentía airecito raro… (U¬/¬).

Se quedó admirándome un tiempo que se me hizo eterno, pero que me gustó demasiado la manera en que sus ojos brillaban al ver el mío y como una gotita de saliva comenzaba a asomarse de la comisura de sus labios (autora: XD jajajaja no lo pude evitar XD).

Le sonreí con dulzura y ella se sonrojó un poco, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco dentro de mi pecho; estaba a punto de invitarla a dar una vuelta, cuando una repentina llovizna (y muy fuerte, por cierto) cayó en Konoha… así que tuve que invitarla a mi casa.

-Sakura, será mejor que entremos, estás algo desabrigada y no quiero que te enfermes.

-¿Y Pakkun Kakashi-sensei?- me preguntó mientras le daba una toalla para secarse.

-Decidí darle el día libre, pues como no iba a estar en casa un tiempo, no quise que estuviera solo.- respondí casi de manera automática.

Me dispuse a observarle secarse el cabello, cuando la luz se fue.

-Genial, un apagón.

La verdad es que no estaba molesto por el apagón, sino que estaba muy nervioso… no es que jamás hubiese estado a solas con una mujer… pues muchas veces ha sido mi culpa que la luz no estuviese… pero ella era diferente, yo estaba enamorado de ella y era mi ex-alumna, cosa que no hacia la situación para nada fácil.

Me dirigí a la cocina con rapidez y busqué unas velas y un encendedor… y llené mi casa con la débil luz de las velas y corrí las ventanas.

Este repentino ambiente hizo que ella se viera aún más hermosa y que mi rostro se sonrojara al punto de que ella lo notó.

-Kakashi-_kun _puedo preguntarle algo…

-Claro Sakura, dime.- le respondí con toda naturalidad.

-¿Puedo saber porque en la nota que me dejaste, pusiste "cerezo"?

-¡Ah! Disculpa Sakura, no creí que eso te molestara…

-No, al contrario… es que me sonó demasiado curioso y extraño, eres el primero que me llama así.

-También estoy extrañado, jamás me habías llamado _kun_ después de mi nombre.

-¿Te molesta?

-En lo absoluto.

Esta era una de las conversaciones más extrañas que nunca había sostenido con nadie… de hecho, creo que jamás había hablado tanto con alguien y mucho menos con una mujer.

Le preparé un poco de comida, puesto que la lluvia estuvo toda la tarde…

-Sakura, creo que esta lluvia no va a detenerse, ¿no crees que será mejor que te lleve a casa?, no quiero que pienses mal o que te incomodes por estar aquí.

-La verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí Kakashi-kun… sino te molesta.

Me sonrió de una hermosa manera y decidí preguntarle sobre Sasuke.

-La verdad Kakashi-kun… es que me acordé de él porque antes de que se fuera… él y yo estábamos a punto de hacer el amor…

Me quedé paralizado ante tal respuesta y me asusté un poco… pensar que él y mi cerezo estaban a punto de hacer lo que yo había deseado apenas esta mañana me dejó atónito.

-Kakashi-kun, por favor… no piense mal… es que yo estaba muy enamorada de él y él me propuso hacer el amor un día… le dije que sí y cuando estaba a punto de pasar… se burló de mí, me hizo tocarle el pecho desnudo y después se fue, al día siguiente huyó de la aldea.

Mi rabia creció en ese momento… ¿cómo es posible que semejante idiota tratara tan mal a una jovencita? En especial una que estaba a punto de entregarse completamente a un tipo que amaba.

-¿Kakashi-kun?… ¿Kakashi-kun?...

Mas sin embargo no le contesté… estaba furioso y sentí las enormes ganas de ir a golpearlo hasta romperle la nariz… estaba tan cegado por mi propia furia que no noté lo que ocurría en mi alrededor… hasta que sentí una suave lengua rosar mis labios.

-Kakashi-kun… por favor… sé que sólo llevamos muy poco de tratarnos con más familiaridad… pero quiero que me haga suya esta noche…

Estaba sorprendido por semejante proposición… pero no pude responder… ella unió sus labios a los míos y me entregó un sorpresivo beso lleno de necesidad… una necesidad correspondida… que me hizo abrazarla con fuerza a mi pecho y el beso se intensificó.

Después, comencé a quitarle poco a poco la ropa… primero su falda, saboreando para mis adentros la firmeza de sus glúteos y sintiendo la dureza de sus muslos; ella suspiraba ante mi tacto y le comencé a quitar con delicadeza su blusa… sintiendo bajo ella su vientre y su deliciosa piel… cuando llegué a sus pechos… simplemente llegué a la gloria.

Mi ropa me la quitó ella, con algo de brusquedad e intentando que fuera de manera rápida… sonreí un poco ante su inocencia y falta de práctica… esas dos virtudes de ella retumbaron en mi cabeza y se quedaron dentro… advirtiéndome con lo que estaba jugando.

Ambos quedamos solo con ropa interior y me separé de ella para observarla mejor… wow… aún bajo la tenue luz de las velas, ella era simplemente hermosa…

Al parecer a ella también le agradó el espectáculo y me sonrió de una manera abrumadora.

No quería dañar este hermoso momento y me detuve a pensarlo…

-Cerezo… hoy no voy a hacerte nada… que ninguno quiera…

-¿Pero… Kakashi-kun… acaso no me deseas?

-No es eso cerezo… es que no quiero sentir que te estoy lastimando ni usando… quiero que me conozcas más y que me permitas conocerte de verdad… antes de dar este paso tan gigante.

Ella cerró los ojos… y me sentí morir… ¿acaso la había herido? Mi cabeza se llenó de conjeturas y empezaba a volverme loco de la impaciencia… hasta que ella dijo algo…

-Está bien Kakashi-kun… ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sonreí… ella era tan inocente que me endulzó el corazón… y le hice lo único que me permitiría… la hice conocer una parte del amor físico.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta mi cuarto, la recosté en mi cama y en el horizonte comenzó a salir la luna llena… invadiendo mi ventana y regalándome una luz diferente… una que resaltó la blancura de su piel.

-Cerezo… sé que esto es inoportuno, pero me he enamorado de ti… no sé cómo afectará esta declaración a nuestra relación… pero… así es.

No la dejé responderme, sólo la besé y ella cerró sus ojos… después, dejé sus labios y comencé recorrer a besos sus hombros, sus pechos, sus brazos, su ombligo, su vientre, sus muslos…

Ella suspiraba levemente y a mí mi corazón me latía con fuerza.

Le masajeé suavemente su cuerpo y después de un momento, le besé con dulzura la frente y la arropé.

-Buenas noches cerezo.

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Gracias Kakashi-kun… eres increíble, buenas noches.

Dormimos abrazados, mientras la lluvia a fuera se volvía a iniciar… sin duda una de mis mejores noches y sin los consejos de Pakkun.

* * *

**Me quedó raríiisimo! y no me gustó mucho... ¬¬ pero me estaban presionando para dejar la computadora y lo hice más rápido de lo que debería, lo siento mucho u_u :ANDY:**


	9. Esa tierna mañana junto al amor

**¡Hola a todos! esperaban esto que sigue? pues lean y descubranlo ^^**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ^^  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #9: Esa tierna mañana junto al amor

*KAKASHI*

Desperté un poco mareado debido al ensordecedor sonido de la lluvia de la noche anterior y al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que era mediodía… estaba muy apenado de dormir tanto, pero de alguna manera me sentía muy descansado… escuchaba muchos sonidos que jamás noté… el canto de los pájaros, un ligero soplo del viento… incluso podía oír la amena conversación de las mujeres de la aldea que estaban saliendo de compras matutinas…

Pero… hubo algo que hizo despertar a mi cuerpo de golpe… algo que definitivamente no me gustó… una respiración… una suave y dulce respiración… después en mis brazos algo se movió; yo estaba temblando de miedo… y a punto de abrir mis ojos, unos labios rosaron los míos y después me aprisionaron con más fuerza y sentí un fuego en mi cuerpo y el caramelo invadió mi corazón… haciendo que me sintiera en el cielo cuándo dos palabras salieron de la boca de una joven kunoichi… una kunoichi que yo amaba y he amado desde siempre.

-Te quiero mucho Kakashi-sensei- dijo la joven junto a mí.

Me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, una hermosa jovencita estaba junto a mí, encantándome con esos hermosos ojos color jade… siempre vivos y llenos de amor, un amor profundo que se cayó y que no ha podido repararse… en ese momento todo estuvo bien, había momentos en los que yo me sentí demasiado viejo, pero también demasiado afortunado por tener el cariño de una joven tan hermosa, como lo era Sakura.

-Y yo TE AMO mí pequeño cerezo.

*SAKURA*

Aquellas palabras y toda la acción de ayer me tenían bastante aturdida, pero era algo indescriptible la sensación que mi antiguo sensei me provocaba; me sentía como una tonta porque lo había tratado toda mi vida y él me había visto absurdamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha durante mi infancia… ese era el verdadero problema, estaba muy a gusto con Kakashi, pero Sasuke… era cómo si nos estorbara aún estando lo más lejos posible.

-Kakashi-kun, ¿te parece inapropiado que me vaya a casa?- le pregunté lo más quedito que pude… pues la verdad no quería hacerlo sentir mal después de lo amable que él fue conmigo estos días.

-Claro que no me molesta cerezo… ¿te parece si comemos más tarde aquí en mi casa?

-Sí, está bien.

Le sonreí porque me nació, pero si estaba algo confundida por estar "saliendo" con alguien en tan poco tiempo… después de que Sasuke me dejara.

Me vestí siempre pendiente de que Kakashi no me observara… después salí rumbo a mi casa…

¿Cómo es posible que estuviera dormida en casa de un hombre mayor? ¿Será acaso que me estoy enamorando de él?... No creo… aunque ya no le digo sensei… eso es lo que sigue siendo para mí, un maestro que me ha ayudado, que me ha guiado desde pequeña y que me ha visto madurar, crecer y hacerme cada día más fuerte…

Mientras mi mente divagaba con una voz dentro de mí cabeza… mis pasos se hacían cada vez más y más lentos… cómo si nunca quisiera llegar a ningún lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren nada más lo que trajo el clima nublado! Nada más y nada menos que a la abandonada frente de marquesina.

Esas palabras marcaron una línea bastante dolorosa alrededor de mi cuerpo, que cruzó completamente mi corazón, dejando como muestra una punzada bastante insoportable y que hizo brotar de mis ojos unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… yo que pensé que este insecto color rosa se iba quedar guardado hasta la próxima primavera, pero veo que eres demasiado valiente como para salir a las calles Sakura.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Ino?

*Ino Yamanaka era una de las kunoichi más engreídas y presumidas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas… justo cómo la tonta de TenTen… se creía lo máximo sólo por ser algo atractiva y desde que Sasuke se fue, no ha hecho más que buscar el modo de hacerme sufrir*

-Ay la pobrecita Sakura… ¿sí te enteraste que Sasuke se fue verdad? Y además has faltado tanto con la quinta Hokage que están a punto de no hacerte ninja médico y correrte de la aldea por estúpida.

-Sí Ino, sé todo eso, pero aunque Sasuke se ha ido no todo está tan mal, así ya no podrás estar de resbalosa tras de él ¿verdad?

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo unos tres segundos… algunos sonidos huecos de admiración salieron de la boca de las señoras alrededor nuestro y atraje miles de miradas en la calle, cuando Ino decidió marcar mi mejilla derecha con una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Eres una imbécil Sakura! SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE YO NO ANDABA DE RESBALOSA CON SASUKE… (nota: está con mayúsculas porque está gritando)

-¿Ah no?- Le respondí con demasiada dificultad, puesto que la cachetada fue tan fuerte que me volteó la cabeza y me mordí con mis propios dientes, puesto que escupí algo de sangre.- ¿Estás completamente segura de que no? Si toda la aldea sabe que le mandabas notas citándolo en peor motelillo barato a las afueras de la aldea para que nadie pudiera verte actuar como la prostituta barata que eres.

Eso sólo dio pie a una segunda cachetada por parte de la rubia, una que no le respondí.

-Mira frente de marquesina no sabes realmente de lo que estás hablando… pero yo sí… ¿o no es verdad que Sasuke te dejó desnuda y botada como una cualquiera?

…

Esas eran palabras que por supuesto yo no me esperaba… ¿cómo llegó a enterarse ella que Sasuke y yo estuvimos a punto de… a punto de…?

-Ah verdad… lo que es ser una insignificante don nadie en la vida de los demás, ¿verdad Sakurita?

En ese momento que yo estaba más blanca que mi chequera… se acercó lentamente hasta mi oreja para decirme en un susurro:

-Por lo menos yo sí pude hacerle disfrutar de la vida… porque estuvo a mí lado el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no eras más que un simple juego para él… que cuando te vio desnuda supo que no eras absolutamente NADA. Yo sí fui suya Sakura… pero a ti, no quiere volver a verte, por eso es que te dejó.

Después de eso se alejó… me quedé helada durante unos minutos… y después las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y mojaron por completo mi ropa y mi cara… sentía cómo desde mi interior las lágrimas se hacían lava que salía contra mi voluntad, quemando todo por dentro… y al salir de mis ojos, se convertían en hielo, un hielo tan frío que sofocaba mi garganta y estremecía mi ser por completo.

No pude decirle nada más… estaba más que humillada ahí en medio del camino, pues aunque no escucharon la última parte de lo que Ino me dijo, si se enteraron que Sasuke no quiso amarme… estaba devastada, pero no emitía sonido alguno, estaba parada a la mitad del camino, un camino dónde podía con toda claridad escuchar a todas las señoras decir: "mira esa es la pobre chica que despreció el más joven de los Uchiha… ahora veo porqué… pobrecita no es para nada agraciada".

Salí corriendo cuando escuché esta frase tres veces más… y en ese preciso momento lloraba a mares y nadie dejaba de mirarme… sin importarme nada me dirigí a la cantina de siempre… que estaba empezando a abrir (pues en las tardes funcionaba cómo comedor) y le pedí al señor que me diera una botella del alcohol más fuerte que tuviera.

-Señorita… a penas van a dar las dos de la tarde… la venta de alcohol no está programada hasta las ocho de la noche.

-No me importa lo que tenga que hacer… ¿qué no ve cómo me encuentro? Necesito algo de alcohol…- le dije con toda la rabia que sentí dentro de mi corazón.

El señor se compadeció al verme y me llevó entre sus brazos al sótano de su negocio… me dio una pluma y una hoja… y comenzó a escribir todo el alcohol que estaba a punto de venderme. No dijo nada, sólo anotó las 3 botellas de vino rojo, 1 de sake, 1 de tequila, una especie de alcohol extranjero que dice que sirve mucho para olvidar las penas y 1 botella más de cerveza negra que me vendió esa tarde.

-Sé que no estoy haciendo nada bien con esto, pero realmente me siento muy mal viéndola emborracharse noche tras noche sola y amargada aquí… si hago esto es porque quiero darle un consejo… estas botellas usted me las paga con y se las lleva a su casa, se emborracha todo lo que quiera y cuantas veces quiera… pero con la condición de que nunca más va a volver a este bar a emborracharse, ni a ningún otro lugar.

Enciérrese en su casa y beba todo lo que quiera, no salga hasta que se haya acabado el alcohol y viva su vida y sea feliz.

-¿Está loco? ¿Cómo se asegurará de que no voy a intoxicarme con todo este alcohol? ¿Cómo sabe que no me lo voy a tomar todo de una vez?- le pregunté algo alarmada.

-Por que la he visto durante un mes entero aquí… usted sabe tomar, el problema es que sus penas la hacen emborracharse, no es capaz de hacerse más daño, sólo bebe para olvidar… y si hago esto es para que me prometa que no volverá a probar alcohol en la aldea ni en ningún lugar… ¿ha visto a toda la gente venir y emborracharse y perderse en este bar? Usted se ve una señorita con futuro, desconozco qué le ha hecho probar el alcohol, pero si me promete que dejará el alcohol para cuando no tenga gota alguna cada una de estas botellas, le prometo ayudarle y ser su amigo, ¿le parece?

-Pues… es muy amable de su parte… pero me asusta un poco tener que llevarme todo esto a casa y bebérmelo yo sola…

-Mire si no es capaz de resistir, hagamos otro trato, usted se lleva una botella, me las paga todas primero, se lleva la que usted quiera y cuando se acabe viene por otra…y así sucesivamente, si en algún momento dado ya no quiere seguir bebiendo, entonces le regreso su dinero COMPLETO y le ofrezco mi más sincera amistad… ¿le parece mejor?

Era un trato bastante justo… y salvo el sake, las demás botellas eras muy baratas… era una buena oferta, a pesar de las consecuencias.

-Hecho- le dije sonriente- pero… ¿podría quitar el sake de la lista?

Y así lo hizo, borró el sake y me cobró las demás botellas… me llevé el llamado tequila a casa, estaba muy cansada de llorar y platicar con el señor, así que me fui directo a casa sin mayor problema, me cambié de ropa… me puse una playera de tirantes de color rojo y unos shorts color morado y estaba descalza, me serví una pequeña copa de tequila y lo probé… comencé a toser de manera escandalosa, porque el tequila era muy fuerte… sentí que quemaba mi garganta y mi cuerpo se calentó muy rápido* y no le di más importancia… continué bebiendo mientras recordaba aquella canción en el bar… una de las peores noches de mi vida, cuándo Sasuke se fue…

**El motivo por el cual ya no soy feliz**

**Es porque una parte de mi corazón se rompió.**

**Aunque no pueda cambiar estos sentimientos; **

**Le diré ¡Hasta nunca! A los días de felicidad…**

**Desde hoy, estaré solo**

**Viviré sin tu sonrisa**

**¿Cómo puedo estar tan triste por algo tan estúpido?**

**¿Acaso has atacado mi razón de ser?**

**Ah, cada momento me siento peor… **

**Aunque no me dejare morir por eso…**

En ese preciso momento un ninja de élite miraba con desdicha cómo poco a poco a su ramo de rosas se le caían los pétalos… porque cierta kunoichi había olvidado su promesa de verse esa tarde.

* * *

_HOLA! Yo aquí de nuevo dándoles lata con el fic ^^ cómo lo van sintiéndo? va algo complicado verdad..? gracias por leerlo y comentarios... aceptados! por su puesto :D espero que no se desepcionen... el capítulo anterior Sakura durmió junto a Kakashi, pero eso no es garantía de que se esté enamorándo ni que olvide a Sasuke... pero la historia avanzará poco a poco como de costumbre. Gracias por leerlo, y gracias por el comentario del capítulo anterior ^^ ando de pasadita así que una ENORME DISCULPA si no menciono a la persona del comentario... pero quiero que sepa que lo leí y le agradezco profundamente leer._

_Hasta el siguiente! :D _


	10. Aquellas cartas de amor que jamás

**¡Hola a todos!Algún comentario? todos son bien recibidos! Saludos a **Hatake-Katia _**por sus comentarios y saludos a los lectores del fic ^^**_

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #10: Aquellas cartas de amor que jamás recibiste

(*) Antes que nada, el cap. Anterior tenía un asterisco y se me pasó explicarlo… verán, en México hay una bebida alcohólica que es casi considerada nacional, una muy conocida y que a mí en lo personal me fascina, el "tequila". Esta bebida esta rica, pero si no han tenido la oportunidad de probarlo, les cuento que la primera vez que la bebes arde la garganta, te "quema" por dentro debido a que es muy fuerte y tal vez no les gustará mucho al principio, pero agarrándole maña es un gusto muy bueno.

Esa era mi aclaración, gracias por leer y ahora el fic.

*SAKURA*

Pasó el tiempo, aquella canción tan cruel que partió mi corazón al principio resonaba en mi cabeza cómo un cruel recordatorio para mí… para que entendiese de una buena vez que Sasuke no era para mí, que el amor no era para mí… y que haber dormido con Kakashi fue un completo lujo, uno que no quería darme al principio, pero tuve una enorme necesidad de saber qué era el amor, aunque al final sólo vi ternura.

-INNER SAKURA- (primera aparición por cierto)

Deberías dejar de llorar ya niñita tonta… ese amor no es verdadero, pero si le entregaras a Sasuke aquellas tardes de amor que imaginaste cuando lo veías o le enseñas las cartas de amor que le escribiste… es seguro que te ame, suele suceder.

*SAKURA*

Mi inner solía matarme de pequeña, pero ahora me desespera menos que antes y hasta me sorprende porque se le ocurre de vez en cuando ponerse de romántica y me sorprendió escribiéndole cartas de amor a Sasuke, en lugar de dejarme llorar cómo la gente decente después de que me rechazara para burlarse de mí.

Aún un poco sobria, me dirigí a aquel buró cerca de mi cama, dónde estaba mi lámpara y la foto del equipo siete que fuimos hace tantos años… en el cajón, justo debajo, estaba un cuadernillo azul, con la portada llena de dos iniciales S.H y S.U… comencé a escribir esa misma noche la mitad hasta llenarlo, pues las primeras hojas fue de cuando lo conocí… aunque jamás había escrito tanto… y después de eso le agregué unas hojas, que hacía al estar ebria y mejoraba la caligrafía ya sobria a la mañana siguiente para olvidar mi jaqueca.

-INNER SAKURA-

¿Por qué jamás se las diste?

¿Por qué jamás volviste a escribirle Sakura?

¿Y en lugar de eso permitiste que _Ino cerda_ te cacheteara delante de todos en la calle? ¡Debiste darle su merecido!

*SAKURA*

Aunque mi Inner tenía demasiada razón, derramé dos lágrimas recordando el golpe de Ino e incluso me sentí fatal por ella en lugar de sentirme mal por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar.

Tomé la botella de la mesa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, corrí las cortinas y dejé que el ensordecedor ruido de la lluvia y la neblina "cubriera" mi interior… con ese ambiente nostálgico, medio borracha y con el sonido de las gotas chocando con el vidrio de mi ventana o con el pavimento… comencé a recordar cómo conocí a Sasuke Uchiha.

…

»Carta ·1

"_Acabo de verte, ¡y me has parecido de lo más encantador! Toque justo de misterio, una imponente personalidad, los ojos obscuros cómo la noche y hermosos cómo el mar… tu voz tan seductora a pesar de tu corta edad… y el hecho de que a ninguna niña le has dado señal alguna de que te gustan… podré ser yo… espero ser yo quién enamore tú corazón."_

»Carta ·2

"_Después de estar tan fascinada cuando te conocí, te escribí unas cuantas letras, porque en mi mente vagaba tú recuerdo, ese hermoso recuerdo de tú mirada tan infantil y la más bella que yo he visto._

_He notado que hay muchos chicos en la academia de la hoja y ninguno me parece tan atractivo como tú a pesar de que no te dignas a mirarme, tal vez por como dice Ino por mi _frente de marquesina. _¿Podrá ser ese un impedimento_ _para que logre enamorarte Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Podrás ver al cerezo debajo de esa frentesota?_

_Ah, pienso en ti y suspiro… ¿cómo puede existir tanta perfección en un niño tan pequeño? Eres perfecto por dónde te mire… y veo que tal vez eres el único que me mira a los ojos antes que a mi frente, eso me da una vaga esperanza de que tal vez estoy empezando a conquistarte._

_Te miro disimuladamente, trato de sonreírte y deseo con mucha fuerza que me mires con un poco de curiosidad, que sepas que me he enamorado a primera vista de ti, que deseo conocerte y que me conozcas a mí… deseo que seas tú quién bese mis labios por primera vez y que me hagas tocas el cielo con tus labios de miel."_

»Carta ·3

"_Es gracias a tus ojos que he buscado una figura nueva del otro lado de la luna, porque los conejos no aparecen… tan sólo estorban y cubren a las inocentes mariposas que juguetonas salen de noche en busca de un romance veraniego para poder llevar a los amantes nocturnos un poco de felicidad._

_Las estrellas guardan celosamente mis secretos, porque a ellas les digo noche tras noche que deseo que me ames con todo el corazón y con mi sonrisa enamorada le susurro tú nombre a escondidas, pidiéndole al viento que les confiese a las traviesas mi nombre de mi primer amor._

_Luna, estrellas… ¿cuándo me volví tan cursi? No lo sé, pero soy feliz de haberme enamorado de alguien tan maravilloso cómo tú._"

Me sentí fatal… deseaba llorar amargamente durante días para poder sacar todo el dolor que sentía en mí interior y sólo me dediqué a beberme directo un poco de tequila para apagar mis sollozos y evitar que me oyeran desgarrarme de dolor.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

¿Cómo pudo partirme del dolor el corazón, porqué jugó conmigo?

En estos momentos es que siento que jamás volveré a enamorarme de nuevo, siento que no quiero saber de nuevo lo que es amor porque mi primer amor, la primera fantasía de una niña se ha perdido para siempre y me temo que jamás recuperaré esa intensidad con la que amé a Sasuke Uchiha y tampoco regresará mi forma de sonreírle al mundo por ser yo misma.

Me terminé de golpe la botella de tequila, y me dispuse a llorar cómo nunca… y cómo siempre estos últimos meses… ¿qué pasará ahora conmigo? No lo sé… sólo quiero olvidar y dormirme hasta mañana, para ver si el mundo mejorará.


	11. La promesa rota y un día en el hospital

**¡Hola a todos!Este capítulo quiero decirles algo: TENGAN CUIDADO CON EL ALCOHOL! y el pequeño dato aquí lo investigué; a lo mejor es algo muy vago pero sé que es cierto y clínicamente comprobado ;D**

**De verdad cuidado con el alcohol.  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #11: La promesa rota y un día en el hospital

*SAKURA*

Como de costumbre me levanté con una jaqueca tremenda… pero algo más se sentía diferente…

-INNER SAKURA-

Sakura… algo está mal, estás más cansada que de costumbre y me temo que no estamos bien…

*SAKURA*

Decidí llamar a Shizune y le pedí que viniera por mí para acompañarme al hospital.

-Claro que sí Sakura, voy inmediatamente para allá.

Después de colgarle me dispuse a medio recoger mi departamento, pues estaba hecho un completo desastre debido al coraje que traía de la tarde anterior.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de guardar las botellas de licor que me vendieron, sentí cómo mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado… y caí al suelo… tenía demasiado sueño… casi no pude mantenerme despierta y me dormí.

*SHIZUNE*

Biiip biiip… -Por favor Kakashi-kun conteste.

Biiip biiip…

-¿Bueno?

-¿Kakashi-kun? Soy Shizune, estoy en casa de Sakura-chan; me llamó para que la acompañara al médico, pero al llegar a casa la encontré tirada y alrededor de ella 3 botellas de alcohol vacías… ¿Kakashi-kun podría por favor venir y ayudarme?

-Voy para allá.- y colgó el teléfono.

Me asusté demasiado llegar y ver a Sakura de esta manera… a penas y respira, pero necesito llevarla a un médico para saber qué le ha ocurrido; puesto que no creo que se haya tomado ella sola estas botellas de alcohol, espero que Kakashi llegue a tiempo.

*KAKASHI*

Salí corriendo alarmado cuando escuché lo que me dijo Shizune; ya estaba listo desde las 5am, pero estaba haciendo tiempo antes de ir a ver a Sakura, pues no tenía idea de por qué había faltado a su promesa de vernos ayer en la tarde… pero ¿botellas de alcohol?

En cuanto llegué a casa de Sakura, mi corazón se fue directamente a mi estómago, la escena era terrible; Sakura tirada en el piso de su recámara inconsciente al parecer y alrededor de ella estaban, como me contó Shizune, 3 botellas vacías de alcohol así como un cuadernillo azul, con la portada llena de dos iniciales S.H y S.U…

Lo tomé y lo escondí entre mis ropas, mientras buscaba a Shizune.

-¡Shizune! ¡Shizune! Soy Hatake, ¿en dónde estás?

-¡Kakashi-kun! Estaba llamando a la quinta… me dijo que lleváramos a Sakura a su oficina, que ella misma la revisaría y hablaría con ella, que tiene que estudiarla bien…

-No te preocupes Shizune, adelántate con ella, yo me llevo a Sakura.

Kakashi llevaba en brazos a Sakura lo más lento que podía, pues sabía que ella era una de las favoritas de la quinta Hokage y si algo malo le pasaba sufriría demasiado, así como su mejor amigo Naruto… y cuando se detuvo a pensar que quizá su vida cambiaría con la ausencia del cerezo, su rostro casi siempre inexpresivo soltó unas lágrimas y tuvo que detenerse en seco, para esconderse tras un árbol y decirle a ella.

-Sakura, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Tanto te dolió lo que pasó con Sasuke que decidiste terminar tú vida así?

Me parece imposible de creerlo, yo te vi ayer y el día anterior a ese… y estabas bien… ¿qué te habrá pasado para que estés así?

Por favor cerezo, no mueras… quédate conmigo… quédate a mi lado… déjame enseñarte lo que es el amor realmente… tan sólo déjame amarte cerezo… quiero curar las heridas de tú joven corazón… TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO, no sé desde cuándo ni sé cómo, pero TE AMO; por favor quédate conmigo.

El ninja que copia tuvo que quedarse 5 minutos cargando a la joven peli rosa, puesto que no pudo dejar de llorar al saberla lejos de él.

Cuando pudo calmarse, se secó las lágrimas y continuó su camino… al llegar con la quinta, todo pasó muy rápido.

*KAKASHI*

-Disculpe el retraso, aquí estamos.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha estado cruzando por la mente porque no apareces Kakashi?

Sé que eres su sensei, pero eso no te da derecho a llevarte a esta alumna que es casi como una hija para mí y no decirme nada.

-Por favor Lady Tsunade, revise a Sakura…- dijo preocupada Shizune.

La quinta hizo exactamente lo que Shizune le pedía y estaba bastante preocupada por Sakura.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de revisión, la quinta dijo.

-Sakura tiene serios problemas en su sistema nervioso central… no estoy segura de qué podría ser; pero tengo un equipo necesario para hacerle todo tipo de pruebas, pues no tiene heridas internas serias ni ninguna fractura.

Se tomó todavía otro rato examinarla de manera debida… lo cual hizo que me impacientara más…

Decidí salirme de la oficina y darme una vuelta en lo que ella terminaba, pues me estaba impacientando demasiado; y al encontrarme lo bastante lejos abrí la última página del cuaderno que saqué de la casa de Sakura y lo que encontré no me alegró en nada.

Carta…

_Lo siento, esta carta no tiene número, pues he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te he escrito Sasuke Uchiha… _

_Estoy muy triste porque no he podido entender la manera en que tú cruel engaño me dañó, ni siquiera el porqué Ino sabe que tú y yo… estuvimos a punto de…_

_Hoy en la tarde me la encontré en el mercado y como es su costumbre me humilló frente a todos diciéndome que te habías ido para no volver a verme; estaba decidida a ignorarla, pero quise vengarme de ella diciéndole en su cara la prostituta barata que se hizo debido a que te seguía a cada momento del día, hasta que logró su cometido, acostarse contigo._

_Esto me hizo ganar dos cachetadas, e incluso eso estaba a punto de olvidarlo; pero me dijo algo que me hizo estremecer…_

_¿Cómo es posible que le contases a Ino que me dejaste desnuda la noche que íbamos a hacer el amor? Y peor aún ¿por qué le dijiste que sólo jugaste conmigo y con ella si lograste tú cometido?_

_Eres de lo peor Sasuke Uchiha… es terrible que yo me haya enamorado de ti y que haya desperdiciado mi vida tan sólo por estarme atormentado por tu recuerdo._

_Y es justo ahora cuándo me doy cuenta de que este es un amor dañino… es un amor que no debió existir… y aunque te odio con toda mi alma, me duele mucho más que TE AMO con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser… no puedo olvidarte y quisiera hacer una locura para olvidarte… una locura que quizá haga… _

Esto fue todo lo único que escribió Sakura… desafortunadamente era algo que me daba demasiado miedo, pues confirmaba que Sakura podría haber puesto su vida en peligro, tan sólo para olvidar.

Regresé con la quinta con miedo de contarle lo que Sakura habría escrito, con miedo de que pensaran que realmente se habría…

-Kakashi, que bueno que regresaste- dijo la quinta cuando llegué- no te tengo buenas noticias… Shizune se fue a investigar al hombre que le vendía alcohol a Sakura, por eso no está aquí.

Vaya que la quinta era muy perceptiva… no quise interrumpirla, pero ahora Shizune no importaba tanto.

-Sakura, no bebió nada más que alcohol al parecer un mes… está algo deshidratada, muy débil y baja de defensas; pero tiene algo muy malo… Sakura… tiene una ingesta en su sangre de (500mg/100ml) de alcohol… y entró en estado de coma…

El corazón se me detuvo y se me heló la sangre… y a pesar de mi miedo… aún pude sentir coraje y rabia contra Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha… a quién en cuanto pudiera iría a matarlo con mis propias manos.

* * *

HOla! Estña bastante loco el cap verdad? n_n espero que les guste, me están quedándo los caps más largos *w* cosa que me encanta; pronto continuaré, pero mientras disfrútenlo ;D SALUDOS!


	12. Seis meses

**¡Hola a todos!Este cap ha sido muuucho más largo de lo que acostumbro U^^ espero que lo disfruten y un saludo a todos aquellos lectores que siguen el fic y los demás; la verdad ando algo apurada con mil cosas y no he podido agradecerselos. Pero lo hago, siento increíble al saber que lo leen ^^ y a los que dejan su comentario, aún más gracias.**

**Los aprecio mucho por leer y comentar ^^ bonito fin de semana, nos leemos después.  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #12: Seis meses

*KAKASHI*

Me quedé estupefacto viendo a mi pequeño Cerezo estar entubada y con los ojos cerrados; por alguna extraña razón la quinta hizo un cambio muy grande en su oficina, se dedicó a cambiar todo de lugar y hacer un espacio para la pequeña Sakura y todos los aparatos médicos que requería para su cuidado.

Durante días Tsunade se negó a llevar a Sakura al hospital, puesto que quería cuidarla ella misma todo el tiempo, cosa que yo también quería hacer, pero que no permití que la quinta supiera.

Durante las tardes dedicaba mi tiempo a pequeñas misiones que la quinta me ordenó, pero ninguna fuera de la aldea a petición mía; las mañanas "hacía un poco de mi vida" y en las noches estaba con ella, con el pretexto de que Tsunade descansara.

Y también me la pasé leyendo todas y cada una de las cartas que Sakura le escribió a ese desgraciado de Sasuke.

Lo que ella sentía o siente por él es un amor de adolescentes, como un amor platónico o un primer amor, o esas locuras que inventan las mujeres para clasificar un sentimiento tan simple.

Aunque no quería engañarme del todo, era un amor muy profundo, muy fuerte, y demasiado autodestructivo; pero ella quería seguir sintiéndolo, era como si aún lejos el idiota ese la estuviera engañando con mentiras de que volvería por ella para amarla como siempre y ella lo creyese.

No quería dedicarle tiempo a nada, pero alguien me encontró caminando de madrugada y como era su molesta costumbre comenzó a interrogarme:

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es el apuesto ninja que copia… Hola Kakashi- me saludó como siempre, intentando besarme los labios… era demasiado escurridiza y yo la detestaba a muerte.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Anko?

Anko Mitarashi… una ninja muy especial, de un endemoniado carácter, casi igual al de la quinta; fue en su tiempo la marioneta de Orochimaru, justo como el Uchiha menor lo fue hace poco; era bonita… pero demasiado ofrecida para mí gusto… sí Ino Yamanaka hubiese estado a su cargo en lugar de ser aprendiz de Asuma, hubiera sido más zorra, pero menos inteligente ni hábil en batalla… porque Anko es fuerte, muy inteligente, pero pocas veces se digna a mostrarlo.

-Nada Kakashi, sólo saber qué tienes con la quinta para que cada noche estés sin falta en su oficina y no te desaparezcas de ella hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

-Creo Mitarashi que ese no es asunto tuyo…

Y ya más fastidiado que de costumbre hice algo que se me hace demasiado fácil, desaparecerme de ella.

Pero sentí que alguien me seguía y me obligó a detenerme en seco en el techo de alguna casa…

-Anko por favor, ¿podrías hoy dejarme en paz? No quiero oírte hoy, me fastidiaste demasiado.

-Lo siento Kakashi, pero no soy Anko…

Volteé a confirmarlo, aunque era más que obvio que no era ella, pues la voz de un chico me hizo voltear; desde hacía algún tiempo tomé tanta confianza con mis alumnos que les pedí que me llamaran por mi nombre, bueno al menos uno de ellos logró hacerlo y estaba frente mío.

-Naruto… perdona, me confundí, ¿por qué me estás siguiendo? ¿Qué pasa?

-Kakashi, no encuentro a Sakura-chan por ningún lado… la he estado buscando por más de un mes, después de que Sasuke se fue no he sabido nada de ella y pues acababa de regresar de una misión cuando partí a otra y hace casi dos meses volví, le pedí a la Hokage que ya no me mandara lejos y pues he estado con Hinata, pero ella tampoco la ha visto, ni siquiera Neiji o Lee han sabido de ella y debido a la mala relación con Ino, ni siquiera le quise preguntar.

Sabía demasiado bien que Naruto estuvo enamorado de Sakura, incluso Lee; pero la verdad me sorprendió mucho que Neiji y su prima Hinata estuviesen interesados en buscarla.

-Naruto, los Hyuga que tienen que ver con Sakura, ¿por qué la buscan?

-La verdad, al principio creí que era por mi insistencia… pero parece ser que Hinata y Neiji se llevaron muy bien con ella cuando estaba de novia con Sasuke; se hicieron grandes amigos a pesar de que él no quería estar siempre con mucha gente y menos con ella.

Pero eso ya no importa, quiero saber de ella, no pude apoyarla por estar en misiones… pero soy su amigo y la quiero muchísimo, necesito encontrarla… y pues lo vi discutiendo con Anko y pues decidí seguirlo y preguntarle, por favor dígame donde está.

Fue mucha la preocupación dentro de los ojos del rubio, que por alguna razón no pude negarme, así podría hablar con ellos sobre lo que hizo Sakura y podría preguntarles abiertamente si creían que Sakura sería capaz de tanto…

-Naruto, Sakura está en coma… está en la oficina de la quinta…

-Entonces voy para allá en este momento- dijo interrumpiéndome.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo detuve, era un chico impulsivo, pero este comportamiento no me ayudaría en nada con ella, ni para saber realmente que tenía Sakura en mente.

-Por favor Naruto, Tsunade no te dejará entrar… me deja cuidarla de noche… quizá podrías hablar con todos y traerlos, hay algo muy extraño y necesito a todos con los que se llegó a relacionar antes de que se fuera Sasuke.

-Está bien Kakashi… ¿entonces nos veremos más tarde?

-Sí, trata de ir al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete en la tarde con todos… así me das tiempo de hacer algunas cosas.

-Está bien, nos vemos. – Y desapareció… muchas cosas extrañas le pasaron a mi cerezo y no descansaría hasta poder aclararlas.

*TSUNADE*

Era muy agotador ser Hokage y lo supe desde que Jiraiya me pidió ser Hokage por parte del consejo y por su parte también, puesto que era demasiado obstinado y pervertido como para tomar una responsabilidad así.

Pero ser Hokage y cuidar a Sakura fue aún más agotador, por fortuna Hatake estuvo aquí cuidándola en las noches… no tardé mucho en descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones… pero antes de desenmascararlo, me dispuse a matar al idiota que permitió que Sakura terminara en coma.

Shizune lo trajo ante mí cuando le dije la notica al peli gris, pero desafortunadamente su buena voluntad me hizo que me olvidara de matarlo o sancionarlo… se comportó muy bien para su profesión.

-Señora Hokage- me dijo tras contarme la historia de la pequeña cerezo y la bebida- yo sabía que la pequeña estaba ingiriendo demasiado alcohol, pero también había fuertes rumores de que era su aprendiz para ninja médico, así que supuse que ella sabría lo que le pasaría.

El trato que le hice no sólo fue para ganar dinero, realmente quería ayudarla, era demasiado fuerte verla embriagarse cada tanto tiempo; y sabía que ella sabría parar… sólo que me pasé por alto cuánto alcohol tenía en la sangre, lo que la llevó a esto.

No sé si lo merezca, pero imploro su perdón, soy un hombre viejo y no puedo mantenerme de otra cosa, no me cierre lo poco que me mantiene, tampoco tengo familia… prometo cuidar a la joven, apoyarla en lo que pueda… y ser su amigo… por favor…

Desafortunadamente no podía hacer sólo mi voluntad y ya, era su Hokage más no el despiadado dueño del local, así que entre su mirada, el asentimiento justo de Kakashi y el tímido "Lady Tsunade" de Shizune… no pude negarme.

Aquel hombre jamás nos reveló su nombre, pero siempre estuvo dispuesto a cuidar a Sakura, siempre con supervisión de Shizune cuando debía ausentarme.

Se hicieron grandes amigos y me quité un poco de peso de encima… y uno de esos días en que el señor pasó a visitar a Sakura, fue que me llevé a Kakashi para platicar con él.

-Hatake… sé que no somos realmente muy allegados –comencé- pero te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que estás demasiado preocupado por Sakura… pero no como su sensei, ¿qué pasa?

Él se quedó vacilando unos minutos, hasta que me confirmó mis sospechas.

-Me enamoré de ella.

Fue a decir verdad una declaración de lo más valiente, pues él sabía a la perfección mi sentir por ella; pero supuse algo más de lo que me dijo…

-Tenía miedo de decírselo, porque no sé cuanto la quiero, ni desde cuándo, pero estoy de lo más seguro que no quiero hacerla sufrir…

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para enamorarla?- le pregunté incrédula.

-Algo así… pero estoy muy preocupado por ella…

-Así que hay más… debe ser muy grave para que no duermas mucho por estar a su lado.

-Sí, de hecho lo es… tengo razones para creer que Sakura se provocó esto.

Esta revelación me hizo enfurecer, pues podría intentar aceptar que Kakashi quisiera a Sakura… yo sabía a qué le tiraba con ella, puesto que estaba segura de que ella no lo vería como algo más que su maestro, pero ya tener el atrevimiento de decirme que ella quería suicidarse era demasiado… estaba a punto de golpearlo y responderle, pero se me adelantó diciendo:

-Encontré esto junto a ella y las botellas- después sacó un pequeño cuadernillo y me lo dio- es un cuaderno de cartas que le escribió a Sasuke Uchiha cuando partió… no las he leído todas, pero la última fue lo que me hizo pensar eso.

"_Y es justo ahora cuándo me doy cuenta de que este es un amor dañino… es un amor que no debió existir… y aunque te odio con toda mi alma, me duele mucho más que TE AMO con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser… no puedo olvidarte y quisiera hacer una locura para olvidarte… una locura que quizá haga… "_

Fue lo que leí… lo último que Kakashi me señaló… me asusté… era demasiado evidente que era algo grave… pero no supe reaccionar… era algo muy sorpresivo para mí.

-Por eso estoy con ella, no sé si alguien más se entere de lo que le pasó, pues tengo entendido que ella se alejó de sus amigos y se dedicó a beber; pero no entiendo nada… y quiero pedirle permiso para averiguarlo.

-Kakashi, ir con Sasuke no resolverá esto para nada… y hablar con la hija de Yamanaka tampoco, ellos no sabrán nada…

-Lo sé… pero alguien debe saber… ¿podría?...

-No hace falta que digas más… por favor hazte cargo, está de más pedirte que me tengas avisada de lo que sepas… y gracias Kakashi por hacérmelo saber.

Aunque no era mi estilo, quise abrazarlo, pero supuse que era demasiado… así que me dirigí a mi oficina… ha pasado un mes de eso… y aún no sabemos nada… cosa que me preocupa.

*KAKASHI*

Me reuní con los chocos a las 4:00pm, y como siempre, Naruto me reclamó el retraso… los Hyuga y Lee, no dijeron nada.

No tardé en explicarles la situación de Sakura y el hecho de que no sabríamos qué pasaría con ella ni cuando reaccionaría… y les pregunté sin rodeos si alguien sabía algo.

-Yo no la vi… ni antes ni después… estaba en misión Kakashi- me dijo Naruto cabizbajo… se le notaba demasiado el dolor por lo sucedido con su amiga y la rabia por el que consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Yo traté de verla durante la primera semana… pero ella no me dejó ni acercarme, me abofeteó cuando le sugerí que él no la merecía… y no volví a verla… estaba devastada- me dijo Lee.

-Yo también quise charlar con ella, pero muy intranquila y demasiado mal me dijo que no necesitaba charlar con nadie… que no quería volver a ver a nadie… realmente no podía hablar, temblaba y sus ojos siempre estaban mojados… no se arreglaba, solo se bañaba y se sentaba a la ventana de su cuarto a esperarlo, porque siempre la saludaba así en las mañanas.- dijo tímidamente Hinata- Después de un tiempo, se me hizo imposible verla… y le pedí que llamara si necesitaba algo y no se sabido de ella.

-Yo la vi varias veces tomada… vagaba por caminos que nadie ocupa de noche y venía siempre a este lugar, donde lloraba mucho y susurraba el nombre de Sasuke… después se quedaba dormida.- dijo Neiji- algunas veces tuve que llevarla a casa.

Todo eso fue muy nuevo para mí, a pesar de la confianza no pude revelarles lo que pasó conmigo aquella noche… pero me preocupé aún más…

Shizune llegó más tarde y nos dijo que quería vernos en su oficina la quinta… nos dirigimos hacia allá y los chicos pasaron a verla…fui con la quinta y le conté que no había novedad… lo cual no le gustó nada…

No hubo más noticias… los chicos y yo la visitábamos de noche, la quinta en las tardes y Shizune y el señor de la licorería en las mañanas… sin darme cuenta pasaron seis meses…. Y no parecía haber mejoría alguna.


	13. ¿Quién soy?

**¡Hola a todos! Saludándolos desde aquí.. (?) XD Deseándoles lo mejor de la vida y esperándo que les agrade este cap. ^^ estoy requete emocionada! parece que poco a poco se está definiéndo mi estilo de escritura =D jojo pero en fin, espero les guste! nos leemos después ;D  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #13: ¿Quién soy?

*KAKASHI*

Seis meses pasaron… seis largos meses y no se veía mejoría alguna en Sakura… me llené de amargura por dentro, por aquel inútil que hizo de Sakura esto que yo no conocía…

Por alguna razón, ella sacaba a flote mis emociones y sólo pude volver a "ser" yo mismo cuando le hicieron daño… juré por todo lo que tenía que ese idiota del Uchiha me las pagaría por esto.

No hacía nada más que tratar de averiguar qué había pasado con Sakura el día que se embriagó de esa forma; me alegré al ver que unos cuantos eran realmente sus amigos… y poco pude entender, así que dejé de buscar respuestas.

Hubo veces que no dormí, ni comí tan sólo por estar pensando en que ella despertaría y quería que fuera sólo a mí a quien viera… extrañaba demasiado sus ojos verdes… perderme en su mirada de nuevo.

Con Tsunade no tuve que disimular este sentimiento, pues de alguna forma me apoyaba, ella más que nadie quería que Sakura dejara de amar a aquel hombre… "ese bastardo que le rompió el corazón" sería un poco más acertado, pero en fin… tampoco le agradaba demasiado que exactamente fuera yo el que estuviese enamorado de su casi hija, pero si debía admitir algo… la amaba, a pesar de todo y haría hasta lo imposible por verla feliz; o al menos eso me dijo la última vez… por eso poco a poco me gané su confianza y aprobación.

Lo único que me exasperaba demasiado era tener que soportar a la miserable de Anko molestándome cada segundo de todos los días… pues hacía cosas demasiado exageradas por captar mi atención, las cuales me incomodaron demasiado, de verdad que sólo ella sabía cómo ser una verdadera _ofrecida_. Quizá está mal que un caballero como yo se exprese así, pero es demasiado vulgar su forma de tratar de captar mi atención; por eso fue que me enamoré de mi pequeña alumna, porque ella en verdad es única, sin contar que ella me enamoró tan sólo con ser ella misma y quizá sin proponérselo siquiera.

Decidí caminar rumbo al hospital, pues hoy no tenía nada por hacer… y aunque lo tuviera, yo sabía que mi preocupación por cierta peli rosa no me haría hacer nada.

No quise avisarle a nadie el hecho de que estaría allí… y decidí que me metería de incógnito, cuidadosamente me escondí para después ver que Shizune , el viejo y la quinta se iban, dejando sola a Sakura para irse a comer.

Entré a su habitación y la vi como siempre, con los ojos cerrados, pálida, y con una respiración lenta… Tsunade me dijo que su sistema logró componerse del impacto de haber ingerido alcohol un mes entero, pero que aún desconocía cuándo despertaría.

-No sabes cuánto lamento que esto te haya ocurrido y que yo no haya hecho nada para ayudarte cerezo -le dije en voz alta, pues quería que me escuchara- me hubiera encantando ser más perceptivo y poder alejarte de este problema, no estarías así, estarías conmigo y sé que a la larga, te habría hecho feliz.

Me ganó la impotencia de pronto… puesto que no estaba del todo seguro que podría hacer para ver sonreír de nuevo a esta pequeña niña… la amaba, la deseaba y quería que estuviese conmigo sonriendo y mirándome fijamente; frágil, inteligente, molesta, egocéntrica, como fuera, pero yo deseaba escucharla decir mi nombre, hablarle, verla… entonces comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño, porque no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera intentar ayudarla, porque estaba en coma. En coma por culpa de un idiota, y entonces no pude soportarlo más, en un acto bastante desesperado, le quité sus aparatos de respiración y la besé… al principio con temor, porque no estaba seguro de qué consecuencias podría causarle al hacer estas cosas, pero aún a sabiendas que sus labios no sentirían este beso, fue que decidí hacerlo un poco más apasionado, sufriendo y alegrándome por poder besarla, pero a la vez sintiéndome miserable por no poder lograr que ella sintiera mi beso ni mucho menos que correspondiera a mis sentimientos.

-Sakura- le dije tras separarme de sus dulces labios –no sabes cómo quisiera que correspondas a mis sentimientos, que por fin te libres de ese amor que no es bueno para ti, que olvides al menor de los Uchiha y que seas feliz… conmigo de preferencia, pero que vuelvas a sonreír, no soportaría verte así toda mi vida; no soportaría verte así otra vez… me siento abatido, destruido si no estás conmigo, pues eres tú quién me anima a seguir vivo; por favor, Sakura, por favor…

Volví a colocarle los aparatos y me abracé fuertemente a ella, deseando que esto jamás hubiese ocurrido, desafortunadamente ocurrió y ya nada puedo hacer nada ahora… suspiré hondo y la miré por última vez, era demasiado iluso cómo para darme cuenta de que ella me amaría justo como yo ya la amaba; me dolió bastante ver así mi vida, sufriendo por alguien que no me amaba más y decidí salir corriendo de ese lugar, "escapar" de esta dolorosa pero cruda realidad, salí de la habitación en dónde le dejé mi corazón, vida y existencia entera a mi hermoso cerezo y me dispuse a buscar a la quinta, tarea que no me resultó nada difícil, puesto que ella estaba por entrar a la habitación.

-¡Kakashi!- dijo bastante sorprendida- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Tsunade-sama… quiero irme de misión lo más lejos posible, lo más rápido que se pueda y de preferencia el mayor tiempo dado a las misiones… no quiero volver a estar aquí.

Sin duda ella y Shizune se sorprendieron bastante, yo no era un tipo de muchas palabras y estas habían sido realmente bastante duras para ser una conversación agradable.

-Eh… Pues verás Kakashi, hay una misión en la aldea del sonido, parece ser que Sasuke capturó a varios ninja de la hoja y necesitamos recuperarlos… es la misión más larga que tenemos y francamente me estaba temiendo tener que ir yo misma, porque todos estaban bastante ocupados…

-Yo iré- le dije casi de manera automática, pues quería verme frente a frente con Sasuke, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ahorcarle el dichoso ego Uchiha…

-Me temo que es bastante peligroso que hagas eso Hatake;- dijo un poco preocupada Shizune –si vas para allá puedes correr el riesgo que de que te ganen los sentimientos de venganza y no puedas cumplir con la misión.

-¿Qué no pueda cumplir con mi misión?- me dije mentalmente y de pronto casi fulmino con la mirada a Tsunade… ¡¿por qué le había dicho eso a Shizune?

Algo nerviosa pero con la mirada arrogante que la caracteriza, tratando de disimular su "miedo" ante mi mirada me dijo:

-Ah no, a mi no me mires… Shizune es bastante perspicaz en esos aspectos.  
Además, me parece que ella tiene razón, no podemos enviarte así cómo estás… ¿y si Sakura despierta? Creí que era importante para ti verla abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

No quise pensar más en ello que me causaría un irrevocable dolor de nuevo, así que me despedí de Shizune, y de Tsunade…

-¿A qué hora salgo?

-¿De verdad lo vas a aceptar así cómo así?- preguntó la quinta algo sorprendida.

-Sí.- fue mi respuesta definitiva.

-Entonces… Shizune, dale todas las cosas que necesite y explícale la misión fondo por favor. Kakashi puedes partir ahora mismo si quieres; aunque de verdad será una lástima no tenerte por aquí ahora que Sakura despierte, pero es decisión tuya y como siempre, yo no puedo hacer nada, que te vaya bien.

…

Y después de las explicaciones de Shizune y de sus ruegos inútilmente ignorados por mí, partí hacia mi nueva misión… matar a Sasuke Uchiha y tratar de destruir los fuertes lazos afectivos que ataron mi corazón y me dejaron a merced de un cerezo… un cerezo que amaba a otro…

-Entonces… quizá si logre olvidarme de ti.- me dije despacito y con un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Y tras matar a Sasuke para que no volviera a lastimar a Sakura, yo terminaría mi misión y mi vida en Konoha, puesto que tenía pensando vivir lo más lejos de la mujer que amaba y ser libre de los sentimientos que me ataban a un amor imposible.

*SAKURA*

Estar entre tinieblas no es nada agradable… mucho menos cuando parece que has pasado tu vida entera entre las tinieblas sin poder hacer nada, sin recordar nada…

-Lo único que se ha movido en tú mente es la sensación de irte de tu cuerpo, de desaparecer de ti misma.- le dijo su "Inner" lo único que recordaba de ella misma.

Pero olvidé casi todo de mí, así que fue casi una sorpresa sentir cómo me elevaba, como parecía tomar forma de nuevo… así se debía sentir nacer por primera vez, ¿no es así?

Poco a poco empecé a "subir" en cierta forma, empezaba a dejar de sentir mi libertad y comencé a sentirme atrapada en algún lugar… primero sentí pesado mi corazón, después mis dedos, mis ojos, mis piernas… mi cuerpo entero lo sentí; así como una extraña necesidad de moverme, pero no podía… mi cuerpo estaba ahí, estaba entero, pero no podía moverme.

Después de mucho tiempo sentí como podía moverme por dentro, ya mi cuerpo se encontraba despierto, pero mis ojos no querían abrirse y esto parecía impedir que mi cuerpo se moviera "por fuera"… todo era bastante extraño y hasta comencé a desesperarme…

Entonces sentí un beso… un cálido y simple beso que después se hizo un poco más apasionado… después mi corazón latió con brutalidad, haciendo que me doliera… y después de eso, escuché "_el menor de los Uchiha_" y no sé qué pasó después.

Hasta que por fin pude abrir los ojos.

…

No sé exactamente lo que pasó en esos momentos en los cuales estaba en coma… porque no logro ni recordar el hecho de por qué estaba en coma, pero sé que cuando desperté fue la más horrible pesadilla que jamás viví, ni que volveré a vivir.

Desperté de pronto, todo me dolía y me sentía extrañamente desesperada… no podía pensar con coherencia, porque estaba como en un pizarrón en blanco… ¡no tenía idea de nada! Y sentí demasiado temor durante algunos minutos.

Como pude me senté en la cama y se abrió una puerta frente a mí y una mujer rubia, hermosa y de ojos arrogantes y con gran altivez entró y sus ojos reflejaban dolor, miedo y una extraña alegría; corrió lo poco que nos separaba y me abrazó con muchísima fuerza… sollozó en mi hombro y me dijo:

-Querida… has vuelto, es increíble que hayas vuelto.

Después todo se volvió confuso… varias personas me vinieron a visitar a la oficina de la quinta Hokage en la aldea oculta de las hojas (dónde estaba, pues ni eso recordaba, y un amable pero extraño joven de ojos casi blancos me explicó)

Muchas caras, muchas voces, y al salir de la oficina de la Hokage, aún hubo mucho más gente que me miraba con curiosidad, con cariño, con preocupación y alegría; salvo dos mujeres… una morena y una rubia, que me miraban con algo más que desprecio.

Poco a poco pasaron los días, dónde el joven de ojos blancos y un rubio de ojos azules, me llevaron por toda la aldea y me explicaron cosas que según ellos debía recordar.

Una muchacha muy tímida, que me dijo se llamaba Hinata (el único nombre que recordaba), se hizo fácilmente mi amiga y me sentía bastante cómoda a su lado… sólo a ella pude confesarle que sentía como si me faltara algo importante, algo que sabía nunca debí dejar ir.

*TSUNADE*

-Ver la evolución de Sakura me ha sorprendido Shizune, ha avanzado lentamente pero bien… aunque no es la misma chica, parece vacía, sola, muy apagada… y no se halla tranquila con nada ni con nadie.

-¿No será lady Tsunade- dijo Shizune- que extraña a Sasuke o a Kakashi?

-Puede ser… es una lástima que Kakashi se haya ido en el momento justo en el que Sakura despertó… él tampoco se ve nada feliz con la decisión que tomó, me da miedo pensar que hay algo más escondido con aceptar la misión, que dura tres meses, ya lleva dos semanas lejos y me preocupa…

-Lady Tsunade, hay que tener fe… aunque de verdad espero que no cometa una locura.- le dijo Shizune asustando a la quinta.

"Sólo espero que sea un hombre que piense con la cabeza fría; su amor por Sakura deberá hacerlo regresar y dejar de lado su intentó de dañar a Sasuke… espero que ese amor con el que se molestó por mostrarme mil y una vez, sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir con su promesa de hacerla feliz; no dejaré que él también le dañe"


	14. Do you remember?

**¡Hola a todos!Ando hoy de buenas XD así que actualizaré TODOS mis fcis =D espero los disfruten ^^ nos leemos el próximo!  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #14: Do You Remember?

*SAKURA*

**¿A caso recuerdas?**

**Nunca hablamos sobre esto**

**Pero oí que la culpa fue mía**

**Te llamaría para decir que lo siento**

**Aunque no querría hacerte perder tu tiempo**

Desperté de pronto al escuchar esta canción, me sentía sumamente cansada, abatida y algo dentro de mi ser me dolía con intensidad… las cosas no parecían ser las mismas, algo me hacía falta y aunque no sabía con seguridad qué cosa era, sabía que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma sin esto que me negaba a perder.

**Pues te amo, pero no puedo tolerar nada más**

**Hay una mirada en tus ojos que no puedo describir**

**Si, pudimos intentar, como intentamos antes**

**Cuando seguías diciéndome estas mentiras**

Y me dejé llevar poco a poco con esta música que se me antojaba peligrosamente cursi y que hacían que mi vacío fuese cada vez más grande, más fuerte, difícil de evitar… porque aún cuando no quería reconocerlo del todo… esta canción tenía un significado oculto para mí, oculto en alguna parte de mi subconsciente.

**¿A caso recuerdas? (¿recuerdas?)**

**Dime si a caso recuerdas (¿recuerdas?)**

**Al parecer no hay forma de olvidarlo**

**Pues parece que esto ha fijado tu mente**

**Y la forma como me miras al hablarme**

**Es una mirada que se que nunca olvidaré**

Sin querer recordé ese beso, esos cálidos y dulces labios que a la vez me dejaron una sensación de necesidad urgente y el nombre al que asocié esos labios _Sasuke Uchiha… _

**Pudiste haber venido a mi lado**

**Pudiste habérmelo hecho saber**

**Pudiste haberlo intentado ver la distancia entre nosotros**

**Pero te pareció tan larga para cruzarla**

**Dime si a caso recuerdas (¿recuerdas?)**

**Dime si a caso recuerdas (¿recuerdas?)**

Y me quedé pensando, tratando de concentrarme en el dueño de esos labios y de ese nombre que parecía ser un incendio completo en mi corazón; las emociones que me provocaron aquel beso son difíciles de explicar y de borrar… pero por alguna razón dentro de mí sabía que Sasuke Uchiha no era el verdadero dueño de ese incontrolable deseo… pero quise creer que así era… porque sólo me hacía falta él en mi memoria… sólo él no me había venido a visitar y aún nadie me había dicho el porqué.

**Pasé toda mi vida**

**Rencoroso de toda la pena**

**Conoces gente que es divertida a veces**

**Pues ellos solo no pueden esperar a herirte de nuevo**

**Dime si a caso recuerdas (¿recuerdas?)**

No sé si fue casualidad o sólo es que todos ignoraban que estaba despierta, pero una enfermera decidió bajar el volumen a la canción, por miedo a inquietar mi sueño; pero pude gritar que subieran el volumen, pues necesitaba seguir oyendo su dulce voz, sus mágicas palabras, necesitaba saber algo que ya había olvidado, pero que al parecer debía recordar.

**Estas son cosas que no podemos recordar**

**Sintiendo que nunca las encontraremos**

**Esto toma tanto verlo**

**Porque nunca parecimos tener el tiempo**

**Siempre hubo algo más importante que hacer**

**Que más importante que decir**

**Pero el "te amo" no fue una de esas cosas**

**Y ahora es tan tarde**

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, por alguna razón que yo desconocía y pronto sentí que estaba a punto de llegar a la verdad cuando en mis oídos un ruido bastante molesto y de un solo tono acaparó mi atención; me dolía tanto la cabeza que me recosté de golpe en mi pequeña cama… después de unos segundos, la canción volvió a llegar hasta mis oídos.

**Dime si a caso recuerdas**

**(Ahora terminó, recuerdas ¿cómo termino?)**

**Dime si a caso recuerdas**

**(A caso recuerda, ahora terminó, recuerdas como terminó)**

**Solo dime ahora, dime ahora, solo dime ahora, dime ahora**

**Dime si a caso recuerdas**

**(A caso recuerdas, ahora terminó, a caso tú...)**

**A caso tú, a caso tú, a caso tú, a caso tú ¡a caso recuerdas!**

**(A caso recuerdas, ahora terminó, a caso recuerdas como terminó)**

**¡A caso recuerdas!**

**Recuerdas que esto terminó, recuerdas como terminó.**

La canción terminó allí y no dejó de darme vueltas en la cabeza sus palabras, su tonada, la forma en que el cantante imprimió su propio sentir, haciendo aún más enternecedora la canción… y entre tanto pensamiento, en mi corazón surgió la necesidad excesiva de saber la verdad…

Lady Tsunade llegó de pronto y dejó que las enfermeras que me habían cuidado ese día en su oficina se fueran al hospital a seguir con sus ocupaciones; se acercó hasta mí y me dijo:

-Sakura, linda, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

Pero yo no estaba ni un poco motivada para responder a esa pregunta y sólo pude decirle:

-¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme después de que me besó? ¿Y por qué nadie quiere hablarme de él?

La señora rubia frente a mí se quedó helada ante mis palabras, pero yo estaba poco dispuesta a retractarme de mis palabras y menos de acallar mi curiosidad, ahora menos que nunca.


	15. Memorias perdidas

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, sé que dije que iba a ser mi prioridad -the last chance- pero la verdad es que estaba tan emocionada por cómo va quedándo el fic que me empecé a emocionar con la conti y cuando la terminé no pude evitar subirla *w*jejeje espero que les guste y dejen su review! SALUDOS!**

**Naruto y su mundo son obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto ^^ y si fuese mía o Kakashi se quedaba con Sakura o me lo robaba y me casaba con él (?) jajaja Más sin embargo la historia si es POR COMPLETO MÍA! y no permito que NADIE la tome bajo ningún concepto ok?.  
**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #15: Memorias perdidas

*SAKURA*

Con un poco de trabajo y con demasiada lentitud, pasó un mes desde que desperté de aquel coma, pero aún no tenía idea de qué me había causado dicho estado, nadie quería decírmelo con sinceridad y poco a poco comencé a aceptar dicho silencio.

La rubia Tsunade (Hokage de la aldea donde yo vivía) insistió en que yo durmiera en su oficina y que me cuidaran dos enfermeras hasta que estuviera convencida de que ya nada estaría mal de nuevo conmigo; estaba comenzando a asustarme con demasiada protección, pero lo hacía por verla feliz.

De hecho todo lo que hacía era por mantener contentos a todos aquellos que estaban a mí alrededor, cosa que no siempre resultaba fácil, pero parecía que no lograba convencerlos del todo, pues el chico rubio de ojos azules siempre me decía que parecía que yo no era la misma, que era cómo un invento de alguien que nunca fui y que no quería que fuera.

La adorable Hinata solía decirme cómo era cuando me conoció, me habló de las miradas asesinas de Anko y de Ino (y por supuesto me contó de ellas), pero ni ella, ni el rubio ni ninguno de los chicos que estaban conmigo lograba decirme ni hablarme sobre Sasuke Uchiha, sólo decían que era un traidor de la hoja y que debía olvidarlo; cosa que se me antojó sumamente cómica pues no sabía del todo quién era y me pedían olvidarlo. Una de las personas que más se afanaba en que lo olvidara era Tsunade y fue justamente con ella con quién más discutía.

-¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme después de que me besó? ¿Y por qué nadie quiere hablarme de él?- le pregunté una mañana.

La señora rubia frente a mí se quedó helada ante mis palabras, pero yo estaba poco dispuesta a retractarme de mis palabras y menos de acallar mi curiosidad, ahora menos que nunca.

-¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha y por qué no quiere verme?- le pregunté una vez más, tratando de forzarla a responderme, pero ella parecía renuente a mi pregunta.

-Sakura, -comenzó con lentitud la rubia- Sasuke es un traidor de la aldea de la hoja, es un hombre que está perseguido a muerte por varias aldeas incluyendo ésta. Es una mala persona y eso es todo lo que debes saber.-

Por alguna razón, cada que le preguntaba sobre ese hombre, la rubia tenía una mirada bastante intimidante y su rostro se amargaba y buscaba cualquier pretexto para evadir el tema e incluso para despotricar contra aquel joven.

Estaba de lo más desesperada ¡estaba harta de que todos se empeñaran en que olvidara a alguien que yo deseaba recordar!

-¿Por qué no pueden decirme quién es y ya? ¿ ¡Es que acaso no es suficiente que intente complacer a todos y que trate de mantenerlos contentos para que no me digan quién es ese muchacho! ? –Le grité furiosa.

-Así que esa es la razón por la cual actúas tan raro, –Me dijo la rubia- ¿No nos puedes recordar aún verdad? ¡Claro! Por eso te veo tan ausente, tan perdida, no nos recuerdas del todo, ¿entonces por qué tu necedad de saber quién es Sasuke? Él ya no es importante y necesario en tú vida… tampoco creo que vuelvas a verlo, debería ser suficiente con eso para ti Sakura.-

-¡Pero no puede ser suficiente! ¿Por qué si no va a volver me besó?-

-¡Sakura es imposible que Sasuke te haya besado y mucho menos que lo hayas visto, hace casi un año que tú no lo ves!-

-¡Lady Tsunade! –Gritó Shizune- disculpe la interrupción… pero hay una mala noticia que debo darle… ¿podemos charlar afuera? –le dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada preocupada-

-Por supuesto Shizune, tú te quedas aquí, aún no termina ésta plática.-

Tras decir esto salieron de la habitación, Sakura estaba bastante molesta y preocupada, ¡Cómo se atrevían a esconderle su propia verdad! Si bien no podía recordar casi nada de lo que fue su vida antes de caer en coma, si podía reconocer que ella no era una mentirosa y mucho menos era una de esas mujeres que tergiversaban sus recuerdos para beneficio propio.

-¡No Shizune, eso no puede ser! –gritó de pronto la rubia, llamando la atención de Sakura-

Al parecer alguien la había hecho callar… me preocupé y de alguna manera una gran preocupación se albergó en mi pecho, algo malo estaba pasando y yo estaba muy asustada por ello… llegué a la conclusión de que esto tenía que ver directa o indirectamente con Sasuke Uchiha, algo dentro mío me lo dijo; así que con mucho cuidado me escurrí de aquella oficina y me puse a buscar el lugar de dónde provino el grito. Lo encontré en la próxima puerta, la pequeña oficina de Shizune; me acerqué a la puerta cerrada y coloqué mi oído cerca de la madera… algo bueno que al parecer tenía era un gran oído.

-Lady Tsunade, por favor baje la voz –dijo Shizune en un intento de susurro, lo hacía bastante mal pues el pasillo completo habría podido escuchar ésta plática- debemos evitar a toda costa que Sakura escuche ésta conversación.-

-De poco serviría Shizune, ella no puede recordar a Kakashi –dijo la rubia- ¿Sabes que Naruto le enseñó la foto del equipo 7?-

-¿Qué hizo qué? –dijo con evidente nerviosísimo la chica-

-Sí, el muy idiota… ella de inmediato reconoció a Sasuke, y le preguntó por él. Afortunadamente la joven Hyuga le dijo que era tan sólo un traidor de la aldea.-

-¿Y qué dijo ella cuando vió a Kakashi? Un momento, ¿Por eso pregunta tanto por Sasuke, será que ella lo recuerda realmente?-

-No lo sé Shizune, parece que ella no ha vuelto del todo a la "normalidad", parece ser que tratamos de hacerla recordar demasiado pronto; es verdad que reconoció a Sasuke de inmediato, pero no puede o no quiere recordar la verdad… pero a todos nosotros nos ha estado complaciendo, sólo ha buscado la manera de hacernos felices… no puede recordar el trato que tuvo con nosotros y creo que mucho menos los lazos afectivos… parece ser que la única en la que ha podido confiar ha sido Hinata, pero a nadie más –suspiró- y en cuanto a Kakashi, le preguntó a Naruto cómo murió, puesto que ella está segura de que él ya no tiene pulso.-

Sakura se quedó asombrada… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué hablaban de Kakashi como si estuviera vivo?… él estaba muerto ¿no?

-Pues va a ser un gran problema explicarle que tanto usted cómo Naruto deben ir a la aldea del sonido a recuperar a Kakashi y a… los cuerpos de los demás ninjas.-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Shizune? Primero pasan casi dos meses sin noticias de Kakashi y ahora resulta que Sasuke lo capturó y que sus colegas están… muertos-

-Pues… según Pakkun, parece ser que Kakashi estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo recuperando a los ninjas, estaban a punto de salir de la aldea del sonido cuándo Sasuke los encontró… al parecer su esposa Karin le informó lo ocurrido… y cuando los encontraron Sasuke le recordó a Kakashi la noche en que dejó a Sakura… Hatake se enojó y pelearon, ante su rabia dejó caer el pequeño cuadernillo de Sakura; él quiso arrebatárselo de las manos… pero Sasuke no lo permitió y entre las emociones encontradas de Kakashi, Sasuke lo dejó inconsciente. Pakkun no pudo recuperar a los demás ninjas y se logró zafar de la pelea, regresó como pudo para contarnos lo ocurrido.-

Un silencio bastante incómodo reinó durante unos segundos en los cuales Sakura se confundió mucho más si es que era acaso posible… nadie podía entender qué es lo que había pasado, pero ella entendió porque todos llamaban traidor al tal Sasuke… y pronto sintió una gran preocupación por aquel hombre que creía muerto, no quería que nada le ocurriese y su corazón se oprimió de sólo pensar en que algo malo le podría haber pasado.

Y con un flashazo de luz, recordó entonces a un joven de unos alborotados y extraños cabellos plateados, con un ojo negro tan profundo como el abismo, pero con dulzura infinita cómo el cielo… y después ese hombre de sus recuerdos arqueó su ojo y le dijo en un susurro: _"hola cerezo"_

-Por favor Lady Tsunade déjeme ir a recuperar a Kakashi-kun –dijo la kunoichi entrando repentinamente en la habitación… había un fuego inexplicable dentro de ella, pero se sentía diferente, ahora entendía por qué se sentía vacía, algo le hacía falta y ese algo era Kakashi, el mismo hombre que la cuidó, la ayudó, la regañó y que le dijo _"Sakura, no temas… te protegeré con mi vida"_ y fue entonces que sintió la enorme necesidad de ir en su ayuda y de protegerlo, de hacerlo regresar con vida y de hacerle daño a Sasuke Uchiha por haber dañado a una persona tan importante para su vida cómo lo era Kakashi.-

Está demás decir que tanto Tsunade como Shizune se quedaron completamente anonadadas ante tal interrupción y más ante la repentina reacción de la joven y de su mirada tan intensa que reflejaba miedo, valor, y angustia, todo mezclándose y regresando a la antigua Sakura a donde debía estar.

-Lady Tsunade –le dijo en tono desaprobatorio y preocupado- no puede, ella no puede…-

-Está bien Sakura, irás… iremos… Shizune, busca a Naruto y dile que venga de inmediato para acá, partimos en tres horas a rescatar al vago de Kakashi.-

Sakura no quiso decir más, Tsunade lo agradeció y la llevó a su antiguo departamento, dónde le ayudó a preparar una mochila para irse de misión; tras arreglar todo y dejando ordenes específicas a Shizune; Tsunade, Naruto y Sakura partieron a la aldea del sonido en busca de Sasuke.

El camino no fue tedioso y los tres se empeñaron en llegar lo más pronto posible, casi no descansaron y lograron llegar tres días después a su destino.

(N.A: disculpen… no estoy segura de qué tan lejos esté una aldea de la otra, si alguien pudiera decirme estaría eternamente agradecida. Por el momento digamos que tomaron el camino largo '^^).

Al acercarse a la entrada de la aldea una joven pelirroja con gafas y un traje bastante sugestivo les impidió el paso y miró con todo el odio posible a la peli-rosa.

-Vaya, vaya… así que tú eres la famosa Sakura… Sasuke tenía razón, ese pequeño y molesto pulgoso pudo llegar a avisarte y traerte –le dijo en tono burlón- Y usted debe ser la Hokage, y tú –dijo señalando a Naruto- debes ser el otro inútil del equipo 7 ¿no es así?-

A Naruto le ardió la cara del coraje y a punto de empezar a gritar y tratar de matar a la joven, ella prosiguió.

-Guarden sus energías, Sasuke… el Kage… los verá dentro de poco.-

-¿Y a quién debemos tan desagradable recibimiento? –dijo Sakura con veneno destilando por su boca-

-Ja ja ja –vaya que tiene su carácter ésta frentesota- soy Karin, la esposa del Kage.-

Ninguno pudo decir más, puesto que llegaron por sorpresa, la distracción de Karin había funcionado perfectamente, justo cómo ellos lo esperaban… lograron desequilibrarlos y atacarlos por sorpresa, haciéndoles perder la consciencia con un desgarrador sonido.

-Muy bien hecho Karin –le dijo uno de los ninjas- pero, ¿no crees que exageraste? Jajajaja ¿La esposa del Kage? ¡Sí ya quisieras!-

-Cállate imbécil… ese tonta no se va a quedar con Sasuke… de eso me encargo yo; mientras llévenlos a dónde Sasuke nos mandó… y a esa niña, me la llevo yo a la celda del ninja que copia… ¡vámonos!-

…

*KAKASHI*

¿Cómo es que había logrado ser tan estúpido cómo para perder el cuaderno de Sakura, permitir que mataran a todos incluyendo a Pakkun… y para colmo dejarme capturar por el imbécil de mi ex-alumno?

Me sentía fatal… y para el colmo me dejó aquí encerrado, no tuvo ni siquiera el atrevimiento de venir a verme, me desesperaba el no saber qué demonios quería de mí y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada… Bueno, no todo estaba tan mal, al menos Sakura estaba lejos de él y lo más seguro es que ya esté mejor… ¡Por Kami! Espero que ella ya se encuentre mejor.

Plock, Plock. Ese fastidioso y ensordecedor ruido que hace los palos de manera golpeando las barras de metal me tenían enloquecido… eso significaba una cosa, la peor de las cosas… Karin.

-Despierta Hatake. –le gritó sin emoción alguna en su voz la pelirroja- te traigo una hermosa visita.-

Alcé mi cara y casi me desmayo de la impresión, entre sus brazos estaba Sakura, _mí Sakura_ completamente inconsciente.

-¿Qué… qué demonios hace ella aquí? –le frité furioso- maldita ¡déjala ahora mismo!-

-Uy… uy… uy… ¡Qué delicado me resultaste Hatake! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto si es sólo una mocosa sin chiste? –la fulminé con la mirada, no podía hacer nada, pero me hubiera encantado haberme podido mover si quiera un poco para poder quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro- Bien, si eso quieres… aquí la tienes-

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la celda y la arrojó hacia el suelo cómo si se tratase de un costal de arena, yo estaba atado de las muñecas así que no podía moverme y mucho menos pude evitar que ella chocara de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo, con un ruido sordo.

-¡Desgraciada! Eres una maldita, ¿acaso crees que por ayudar a ese mal nacido te va a amar? ¡ESE IDIOTA NO ES CAPAZ DE AMAR A NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS A UNA BARATA CÓMO TÚ!-

Y entonces no pude decir nada, ella se acercó con rapidez y con mucha fuerza me dio un puñetazo en la cara, callándo mis palabras.

-¡Ja! ¿Y lo dice el gran Kakashi Hatake que no logró vencer a Sasuke, que no puede salir de aquí y que está perdidamente enamorado de ésta idiota? Por favor Kakashi, tú menos que nadie sabes lo que hablas y eres el menos indicado para dar consejos, ¿o es que acaso de verdad no sabes qué hace ella aquí? ¿Crees que nadie te escucha por las noches llamar a tu _dulce cerezo_ por las noches? ¡Vaya que eres ingenuo! –me asusté con sus palabras, no quería creerle- Gózala, porque después de esta noche no volverás a estar a su lado nunca más-

Karin se retiró y yo me sentí aún más estúpido que antes… poco a poco me sentí un traidor y no podía hacer nada, no es que no pudiera… al contrario, habría podido salir de aquí con facilidad, pero cada que intento moverme un pequeño censor dentro de las esposas se excita y manda una señal poderosa hasta las barras de metal, que emanan un aturdidor sonido, dejándome sin fuerzas.

-Sakura, Sakura perdóname… por favor –dije sollozando, jamás me había sentido tan vencido- Sakura, ¡Sakura despierta!-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales ya no pude decir nada más pues sólo esperaba que ella despertara y mi corazón estaba muy atento a sus latidos, acompasándolos con los míos, haciendo que poco a poco me relajara; porque a pesar de todo y de lo mala que se veía la situación, ella estaba aquí conmigo, la vería "despertar" en cierta forma, volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos jade y me sentiría vivo de nievo, después de tanto tiempo.

Estaba muy inquieto, pero al final logró moverse poco a poco, el golpe que se metió al caer de esa manera al suelo debió hacerle mucho daño, pero aún así ella hizo mucho esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y cuando logró mirarme a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo… nada importó más, ella estaba viva y yo era de nuevo feliz.

Al principio me miró sorprendida y su mirada se volvió poco a poco más tierna y llena de calidez, hasta que una hermosa sonrisa inundó su rostro.

-Así que es verdad, estás vivo –dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa- me alegro muchísimo –y corrió a abrazarme… yo estaba que no cabía en mí mismo de felicidad, pero tenía mucho miedo de que esta fuera tan sólo otra alucinación cruel de mi mente- que bueno que estás con vida Kakashi… jejeje que raro se siente decir esto… puesto que no te conozco realmente, no sé explicarlo, pero me siento afortunada y extremadamente feliz de saber que sigues vivo-

Sus palabras me confundieron mucho, pero no quise darle importancia, no quería que nada importara más, ella estaba feliz de que yo estuviera vivo y me abrazaba con mucha fuerza y ternura y yo no puede más que sonreír bajo mi máscara… sin duda en esos momentos yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero pronto, una fría y nada afinada voz habló desde las penumbras y comenzó a "cantar" una extraña canción… una canción que llegó hasta lo más profundo del corazón de mí cerezo, puesto que tembló entre mis brazos.

**Daría lo que fuera, por tener tus ojos**

**Mirando este baile, curando este cielo**

**El fuego violento quemó... nuestra casa**

**Y ahora sospecho,**

**¡****Que somos! ¡Que somos!**

**Distintos, distintos oh oh**

**Distintos, distintos oh oh**

**Uno miraba, donde no puede ver**

**Deja que…, mis ojos reflejen tu**

**Nido plateado que nunca me deja ver**

**Para que… vivir.., mirándolo**

**Que nunca pensando que ese podía ver**

**Distintos, distintos oh oh**

**Distintos, distintos oh oh**

**Distintos, distintos oh oh**

**Distintos, distintos oh oh**

**Daría lo que fuera, por tener tus ojos**

**Mirando este baile, curando este ciego**

**El fuego violento quemó nuestra casa**

**Y ahora sospecho,**

**¡Que somos! ¡que somos!**

**Distintos**

**Distintos oh oh**

**Distintos**

**Distintos oh. (*)**

-¡Vaya, vaya! Con que al final si viniste Sakura, me estaba temiéndo que el remedo de perro que tiene Kakashi por amigo no lograra encontrarte o llegar con vida –dijo Sasuke con su típica voz fría-

-¿Pakkun sigue con vida? –le pregunté atónito-

-¡Claro que sigue con vida! Después de que te desmayaste necesitaba quién me trajera a los demás participantes del juego, y veo que lo hizo muy bien, ¿o no Sakura?-

*SAKURA*

Aquella voz, aquella fría voz me sacó de la felicidad que sentía por que un hombre que no conocía estuviese vivo… pero fue la canción que cantó la que me preocupó.

-¿Cómo… cómo conoces esa canción? –le pregunté con temor, alejándome de Kakashi y girándo mi cuerpo para mirarlo- Nadie conoce esa canción…-

-Te equivocas Sakurita… yo la conozco, me la escribiste a mí ¿ya no recuerdas? –el joven moreno se acercó peligrosamente a mí, me tomó con fuerza la cintura y me aferró más a su cuerpo y me dijo con una voz algo escalofriante- Además de que me la cantaste… aquella noche en que iba a hacerte mía.-

Algo en su voz me hizo sentir miedo, sabía que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma y por vez primera tuve miedo de recordar todo lo que ya había olvidado gracias al coma… por unos instantes deseé no saber quién era ese joven, porqué me trataba así y mucho menos a qué se refería con eso de "hacerte mía".

* * *

_**Hola! saludos y buenas vibras a todos, gracias por la espera y por seguir leyéndo éste fic. Gracias a TODOS de verdad n_n **_

_**(*) La canción no es mía, no me la inventé, al contrario. La escuché en un programa televisivo del canal 28 de México, se llama DISTINTOS y el grupo que la canta se llaman PREHISTÓRICOS. Desafortunadamente desconozco más detalles de la canción, como quién la escribió, pero si les aclaro que no fuí yo. ^^ Hasta el próx. cap.! **_


	16. Secretos

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto :D  
**

**Naruto y su mundo son obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto ^^ y si fuese mía o Kakashi se quedaba con Sakura o me lo robaba y me casaba con él (?) jajaja Más sin embargo la historia si es POR COMPLETO MÍA! y no permito que NADIE la tome bajo ningún concepto ok?.**

_~*MIYANDY*~ _

CAP. #16: Secretos.

*SAKURA*

-¿Qui... quién... quién eres?- le pregunté con algo de temor, no estaba preparada para ésto, vaya que perder la memoria, puede hacerte sentir increíblemente extraña en tu propia vida.-

-¿Qué te pasa Sakurita?... ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién soy?- me preguntó el joven con evidente malicia en sus ojos.-

No pude responderle nada, tan sólo me quedé mirándole fijamente, esperándo que alguien o algo me iluminara y me hiciera recordar a éste extraño personaje, pero por más que lo intenté y por más que pasaron los minutos, no pude encontrar razón de él en mí...

Él me miró con curiosidad, tratándo de encontrar en mi rostro, alguna pista, algo que le indicara que le estaba mintiéndo... parece ser que no quedó muy convencido y yo seguía muy confundida.

-Kakashi-... kun... ¿quién es él?-dije despacio.-

Traté de mantener la calma, el joven de cabellos azabaches frente a mí me miró con algo de asombro y después fulminó con la mirada al joven frente a nosostros y él le regresó la mirada orgullosa que yo recordé al verlo y al mismo tiempo me miró con un tinte confundido... ¿quién era ese hombre? No lo sabía, no me importaba; nuestras vidas corrían peligro y eso podía sentirlo, quería salir con Kakashi lo más pronto posbile y deseaba desaparecer a ese tipo frente a mí, no soportaba tenerlo cerca, deseaba con todo mi corazón que se fuera lo más lejos posible de mí.

*KAKASHI*

Casi me da un infarto al ver que Sasuke entró a tomar a Sakura, y la extraña conversación que mantuvieron, mi corazón se aceleró cuando ella me dijo _Kakashi-kun, _¡Estaba demasiado contento! Jamás me había dicho algo cómo eso, pero la felicidad duró poco... mis palabras eran solamente para molestar a ese mocoso, pero... ella no lo recordaba, Sakura no era muy buena con las mentiras, siempre fué inocente y sincera, y eso fué justamente lo que me asombró cuándo me preguntó por él... la miré incrédulo y noté algo extraño en el rostro de Sasuke, estaba furioso...

Ella me miró fijamente, buscándo mi ayuda, pude percibir su miedo, un miedo que era latente en los dos.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Sasuke la miró fijamente y se acercó despacio, lográndo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-¡No te atreavas a tocarla!-le grité, la rabia era evidente en mí, no quería que la tocara, no después de lo que había estado pasándo-

-Tú no eres quién decide eso _sensei_- dijo con un tono de desprecio- sino mi hermoso cerezo.-

Esa última frase logró que Sakura pusiera los ojos en blanco, mi miedo creció un poco más convirtiéndose en verdadero terror, él aprovechó su pequeña confusión para besarla apasionadamente los labios, mordisqueando un poco su labio inferior, ella no parecía querer resistirse mucho. La escena me partió el corazón y me hizo llorar amargamente frente a ellos al ver cómo Sakura, MÍ Sakura Haruna, se dejaba besar por ese infeliz.

-¿Por... por qué... por qué demonios haces ésto Sasuke?- le pregunté mientras por vez primera lloraba desconsoladamente- ¿Acaso no sabes el daño que le haces? ¿Acaso no te importa?- le pregunté y empecé a sollozar amargamente, cualquier dolor que sufrí antes era incomparable a comparación de éste.

Ya nada más importaba, porque ni siquiera su subconciente logró salvarla de ese desgraciado, ya nada podía hacerse, no había forma alguna de salvarla, porque incluso después de su coma y de su evidente pérdida de memoria (cosa que había pasado por alto), él logró enamorarla de nuevo... si es que a eso se le podía llamar enamoramiento, porque ella era algo así cómo su esclava, una esclava atormentada por un maldito sentimiento y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera yo Kakashi Hatake, logré salvarla de su perdición.

No quise levantar la mirada, sinceramente ni siquiera pude, aún podía escuchar los crujidos de mi corazón al romperse mientras ella seguía probándo sus labios gustosamente.

Después de unos agonizantes minutos, lograron separarse, y tuve tranquilidad unos segundos, puesto que dejé de pensar, y dejé de sentir dolor... simplemente me perdí en algún punto entre sus besos y mi dolor.

-Tú no eres él.-dijo de pronto Sakura.- Tú no eres el que me besó ese día en el hospital, no eres quién me cuidó, no eres esa persona especial para mí.

Alcé la vista de pronto, casi de manera automática, de alguna forma sus palabras lograron hacer latir de nuevo mi corazón, aunque no estaba seguro de a dónde quería llegar con todo ésto.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura?- le pregunté con lentitud-

-A que éste hombre frente a mí no es el hombre a quién amo. ¿Él es Sasuke Uchiha verdad Kakashi-kun?- me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente-

-Sí Sakura, él es Sasuke- le dije derrotado- él es el hombre de quién te has enamorado y la razón por la cual estuviste tanto tiempo en coma, la razón por la cual perdiste la memoria.-

-¿Cómo sabes que perdí la memoria?- me pregunto con esa ingeniudad tan característica suya-

No pude evitar sonreirle sincera y abiertamente... con dificultad me quité la máscara del rostro y me mostré la marca de las lágrimas sobre mi rostro y le sonreí mostrándole mis dientes, sólo ella era capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza de esa manera.

-Porque yo te llevé al hospital aquél día de nuestra cita- ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo, al final de cuentas, ella estaba viva y me miraba con esa belleza plasmada en sus ojos, en sus manos, en su perfecto cuerpo. Toda ella era magnífica y yo la disfrutaría tan sólo con verla.-

Ella me miró sorprendida y un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro, yo estaba mucho más que fascinado con ella, su belleza y su esplendor, es algo que simplemente nunca pude entender, ni siquiera después de tantos años... es sólo que ella estaba ahí y yo estaba con ella, nada más tenía importancia, simplemente yo era inmensamente feliz.

-Entonces... ¿tú?...- y dejó la pregunta inconclusa.-

Se zafó con agilidad del cuerpo de Sasuke y se acercó con rápidez hacia mí; ella me miraba predadoramente, cosa que me hizo sonrojar de una estúpida manera, mis ojos reflejaron la sorpresa y un poco de miedo y ella sonrio, parecía disfrutarlo... lentamente acercó sus manos a mi rostro y me hechizo con su mirada, no pude dejar de ver esos ojos color jade... con mayor lentitud, una lentitud que odiaba en éstos momentos, se acercó y me besó.

*SAKURA*

¿Qué demonios estaba haciéndo? No lo sé, pero mirarlo así, tan indefenso, tan sólo, tan... ¡tan cómo nunca me mostró que era! Se veía condenadamente sexy y no pude evitar imaginarlo de mil maneras, ninguna demasiado cortés. Y no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé fuertemente y me acerqué a él, nada me importaba ese tal Uchiha, sólo tenía ojos para ese extraño hombre y su ridículo peinado color gris.

Traté de embonar las piezas y no encajaban, puesto que yo estaba casi inconciente y medio dormida, quizás por eso me tardé tanto en besarlo; pero disfruté ver en su mirada su desesperación, no lo pude ni lo quise evitar y le sonreí. Sólo él era capaz de hacerme feliz siéndo tan estúpidamente... _sexy_...

Rocé sus labios despacio y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿qué pasaba? No lo sabía, mi corazón latía desaforado y varias imagenes de Kakashi en ropa interior pasaron rápidamente por mi mente, haciéndo que demandara un beso con mayor furia, con mayor pasión y mayor deseo.

Disfruté sin duda de aquél caluroso beso, me separé de sus labios a falta del aire, estaba jadeando y él tenía una mirada que hizo vibrar todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Deberías saber...-dijo jadeando- que es un poco insultante besarme ahora... cuando acabo de verte besar a Sasuke- terminó con furia fingida-

No pude hacer más que reirme aliviada... él era el hombre de mis sueños, el que creí muerto en mis fantasías cada noche, él era el pedazo que me hacía falta y su mirada lo demostraba.

-Definitivamente sólo tú estás tan loco Kakashi... eres el único que logró que mi corazón se enamorara de verdad- le dije aún riéndo- y no te preocupes... ese primer beso no valió la pena para mí. Pero si quieres...- le dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo a sus labios- trataré de hacerte olvidar dicha ofenza-

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, y yo no pude hacer nada más que disfrutarlo de nuevo, sus labios, su respiración jugándo entre mis mejillas, la felicidad que sentía por dentro, el exquisito sabor de sus labios y sus manos, aún cuando estaba atadas, lograron aprisionar las mías; en ese momento un peligris me regaló un pedacito de cielo, pedacito que yo disfruté y que disfrutaría... para siempre.

* * *

**WOW!**

**Ahora sí creo que he vuelto ^^ jeje al menos por partes :P**

¿Cómo han estado mis queridos lectores? Les dejo éste cap algo extraño, pero que disfruté demasiado *w*, espero que uds. también lo hayan disfrutándo, porque vienen más sorpresar de ésta adorable y extraña parejita. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo XD

**Saludos desde la Ciudad de México! n_n a continuación hay una cosa por hacer: Dejen su review ^^ Nos leemos después!**

~Miyandy~ FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! n_n Disfrútenlo y sean mil veces felices!


End file.
